As time changes
by bernice
Summary: Harry goes back in time and changes the past. When he comes back, his parents are still alive. But they’ve adopted Draco Malfoy. slash!
1. The potion

Title: As time changes  
  
Author: Bernice  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
  
Summary: Harry goes back in time and changes the past. When he comes back, his parents are still alive. But they've adopted Draco Malfoy.  
  
A/N: Here's my second story. I hope you like it. 

----------------------------------------------------------------- 

It was half past three in the morning and Harry was sitting at a table in The Restricted Section, in the library. In front of him lay a large old book. For the last hour, Harry had been reading the same page over and over again. The page described a potion, that could be used to travel back in time.  
  
'I could use this to save my parents.' Harry thought happily. He knew it was a very dangerous and stupid thing to do. If he would save his parents, Voldemort wouldn't be able to try to kill him and wouldn't be defeated. But Harry didn't care much. He was tired of his life as 'The Golden Boy Of Gryffindor'. Everyone expected him to do great things, defeat Voldemort and save the world. He was never allowed to do the things he wanted to do.  
  
The last months had been awful for Harry. He had found out that he was gay and had told his friends. The next morning it was in all the magazines and papers. Apparently he wasn't allowed to like boys. The people wanted him to marry and have lots of kids, who would be just as 'golden' as him.  
  
The other Hogwarts students had accepted it, but avoided the subject. Harry was very lonely. He couldn't talk to anyone about his feelings, not even with Hermoine. At times like this, Harry wished even more he had a mother. He knew his mother would've helped him and would have given him advice.  
  
When Harry, like almost every night, couldn't sleep, he decided to go to the library. He had an idea...  
  
Professor Binns, once told about someone who had made a potion to travel to the past. After he changed the past and came back, he found his wife married someone else. And his children weren't even born. No one ever dared to use the potion again.  
  
Quickly Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and made his way to the The Restricted Section.  
  
Harry studied the list with ingredients. The potion wasn't a very difficult one, if he started tomorrow, next week it would be ready for use. Harry grinned at this. The sooner, the better.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------  
  
It had been a week since he found the potion and Harry had just added the last ingredients to the potion. He'd been brewing the potion in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and had been working on it almost every night. Finally the potion was finished.  
  
For a moment Harry just stared at the potion. In a couple of minutes he would finally meet his parents and maybe even save them.  
  
"I wouldn't do it, if you asked me." Moaning Myrtle said, who had been watching Harry all week.  
  
Harry just ignored her. "It's very dangerous. You might never be able to come back." She continued.  
  
"I don't care." Harry mumbled.  
  
"Well you can't say, I never warned you." Myrtle said.  
  
"Would you just go away?" Harry said angrily.  
  
"You're sending me away? I guess you forgot that this is MY bathroom. But fine, if you just want to kill your self or bring the whole world into trouble, then go ahead!" Myrtle yelled and flew away.  
  
Harry sighed. Maybe Myrtle was right. What if the whole world was destroyed when he came back? 'No, don't think about that. I knew about the consequences. Besides, the potion is already finished and it would be a waste to throw it away.'  
  
Harry filled a glass with the potion. 'This is it.' He thought and quickly drank the potion.  
  
"Take me to 1980. The resident of Lily and James Potter." He said loudly and vanished.  
  
A pair of eyes looked sadly at the place where Harry just had been standing. "Please let him return safely." Moaning Myrtle said softly. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews are welcome! 


	2. Lily and James

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Love you! ^^  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
A pair of eyes looked sadly at the place where Harry just had been standing. "Please let him return safely." Moaning Myrtle said softly.  
  
Everything began to spin and soon Harry couldn't feel the ground under his feet anymore. He closed his eyes, wishing it would be over.  
  
After five seconds, but what felt like five hours, the spinning stopped. Harry, who still had his eyes closed, found himself to his relief standing safety on the ground.  
  
Harry opened his eyes and looked around him. It was very dark, but he knew he was standing in a living room. 'My parents are probably asleep.' Harry thought. 'How would they react when I wake them?'  
  
Suddenly a cat jumped of the couch next to him. Harry jumped aside and bumped into a small table. Loudly the table smashed to the ground, with Harry on top of it. 'Shit!' Harry thought miserably.  
  
It didn't took long before Harry heard someone running down the stairs. Then the door slammed open and Harry found himself staring at his father.  
  
"Lumos." James waved with his wand and the whole room was filled with light.  
  
For a moment they just stared at each other.  
  
"Who are you?" James said, breaking the silence.  
  
It took a moment before Harry answered. "I erm, I'm Harry." Harry said softly, staring at his feet. "Harry Potter."  
  
James eyed the small boy suspiciously. "And what brings you here?" He could see that the boy was a wizard and a very powerful too. But as far as he knew, he was the only Potter in the wizardry world.  
  
'Okay what now, Harry?' Harry thought desperately to himself. 'What on earth should I say to him?!'  
  
"I'm... I am your son. I travelled back from the future to the past." Harry said softly.  
  
James gaped at him for a long time. "Sorry?"  
  
"I'm from 1997 and used a potion to come to your time." Harry was still staring at his feet. 'Believe me. Please believe me.' He thought, getting more nervous by the minute.  
  
"Wait a second, I think I need to sit down." James made his way to the couch and sat down. When he saw how nervous the black haired boy was, he asked him to sit down, too.  
  
Harry nodded and sat down next to his father. At that moment Lily entered the room.  
  
"James. What's wrong." Lily said, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Then she noticed Harry. "Who's he?"  
  
James smiled weakly at Harry, as he saw how the boy's eyes lit when he looked at Lily. Then he turned to his wife. "Lily take a seat. I think this is going to be a long night."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
"You do believe me, don't you?" Harry asked softly, not daring to look at James and Lily, who hadn't said a word since he'd started talking.  
  
He had told his parents everything. About how they died, because of Peter Pettigrew. How he was send to the Dursley's and never knew a thing about the wizardry world. About his years at Hogwarts and all his adventures, with and without Voldemort. Then about his depression and loneliness. And at last about the potion.  
  
"Oh Harry." Lily finally said, breaking the silence. "I'm so sorry. You've gone through so much pain. And Voldemort..." Tears ran down her face as she threw her arms around her son.  
  
"So Peter is on Voldemort's side." James growled. "I should have known."  
  
"James, we have to report this to the order." Lily said.  
  
"Yes, your right. Let's get Remus and Sirius." James stood up and walked to the fireplace.  
  
A wide smile appeared on Harry's face. He was going to see Sirius again!  
  
It didn't take long before Remus and Sirius apparated in the room, both in their pyjamas. Harry hardly even recognised them. The both looked young and healthy. Remus still looked a bit ill, but his hair was a nice colour of brown and his skin was slightly tanned. Sirius looked very handsome, with beautiful long black hair and his face without the marks of Azkaban.  
  
"James do you know what time it is?!" Sirius groaned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
Remus had already noticed Harry. "Who's the boy?" He asked, studying Harry.  
  
"Sirius, Remus I'd like you to meet Harry, my son." James grinned, as he saw his friends confused looks.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes at her husband. "Harry lives in 1997 and has travelled back to the past."  
  
"Wicked!" Sirius cried excitedly. "Am I married? Do I have kids and am I still as good looking as I am now?"  
  
Harry looked sadly at his feet.  
  
"Sirius. I'm sorry to say this, but you've died in Harry's time. And so has Lily and I." James said softly.  
  
"But, but that's terrible." Remus stammered.  
  
"That's why I'm here." Harry said. "I'm here to warn you."  
  
Suddenly Harry felt dizzy. "Oh no, I think my time here is up!"  
  
His parents quickly gave him a last hug. "Please be there when I'm back in my own time." Harry said softly.  
  
Then he vanished.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Review and let me know what you think. 


	3. Draco Malfoy

A/N: Wow, 21 reviews! I'm so glad that you all like it. I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes, English isn't my real language.  
  
Well, here's chapter three:  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Harry woke up by the sound of voices. He carefully opened his eyes, but quickly shut them as he was greeted by the vivid sunlight.  
  
"Ah you finally woke up." Madam Pomfrey said.  
  
Harry tried to remember what had send him to the hospital wing. Then it all came back. The potion, seeing his parents, but also other images appeared in his head. Images of a life with his parents. Harry still had memories about his life with the Dursley's, but it seemed like it all had been a dream. The memories of his life with Lily and James were on the other hand more clearly.  
  
Harry remembered a life without fear for Voldemort and a scar on his forehead that always reminded him of his parents death. He also remembered celebrating Christmas and his birthday's with his parents, Remus and Sirius. And buying his first broom and his wand. And how James and not Hagrid, had bought Hedwig. He also remembered the war and how it had end, when Dumbledore Voldemort had defeated. There were some memories about a blond boy, too. He knew it was important, but he couldn't remember why.  
  
Harry opened his eyes and quickly sat up. He looked around him, hoping his parents would be there. But except for him and Madam Pomfrey, the hospital wing was empty.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey, my parents..." Harry began.  
  
"Ah yes, they're here. I'll call them." Madam Pomfrey said and left the room.  
  
They door opened and Lily and James hurried in.  
  
"Mom, Dad!" Harry called. He jumped out of the bed and ran towards them.  
  
Lily and James embraced him. For a long time they just stood there. Harry holding his parents tightly, as if they suddenly would vanish.  
  
"Harry." James said, breaking the embrace. "I think we should talk. You know, about what happened and..."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Harry cut him off. He walked back to the bed and sat down on it.  
  
Lily and James took place at the chairs next to the bed.  
  
"How's your memory?" Lily asked, concern in her voice. "Do you remember everything about your past with the us and the one with the Dursley's?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Well not everything, I remember quite much of my past with you, but the memories of the Dursley's look unreal. Like I've dreamed it all."  
  
"That's the effect of the spell." Professor Dumbledore said, entering the room.  
  
"Albus." James greeted, smiling.  
  
"We've told him everything." Lily explained, as she saw Harry's confused look.  
  
"But of course he already knew." James grinned. "He asked us to come to Hogwarts, so we would be there when you woke up."  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "When Hermoine and Ron told me that they had found you in Myrtle's bathroom next to a cauldron, wasn't it too hard to find out what had happened." He pulled the book Harry had used for the potion, out of the pocket (which had to be extremely huge) of his robe. "And of course this helped too." He added with a smile.  
  
'Great.' Harry thought miserably. 'Now I'm going to spend the whole year in detention.'  
  
"I'm not here to punish you nor to tell you how stupid and dangerous it was what you did." Dumbledore said, as he saw Harry's troubled look. "But you have to promise that you will never do a thing like that again. This time it all worked out fine, but you were very lucky."  
  
Harry nodded. "I know and I promise I won't do it again."  
  
"Good. Now, I want you to tell me about your memory. Can you remember everything clearly?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Well, not really. There are some things I can't remember entirely. Like something about a blond boy."  
  
James, Lily and Dumbledore looked at Harry, shocked.  
  
Lily turned to Dumbledore. "How could he forget something as important as that?!"  
  
"As what?" Harry asked confused.  
  
"Uhm, well..." James began, but was interrupted by yelling outside the room.  
  
"No mister Malfoy! You have to wait. Your parents wanted to have a word with Harry in private first." Madam Pomfrey's voice came from the hall.  
  
"But they've been there for almost a half an hour! Why can't I see my brother?!" They heard Draco Malfoy yelling.  
  
Harry turned to his parents. "Brother?"  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
It's a bit short, but i hope you like it. And remember, reviews makes me want to write more. ^_~ 


	4. Confusion

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and thanks to my brilliant beta Claire Belbusti  
  
Luna Negra and green eyed dragon: They're not real brothers, so it won't be incest. (At least not in my country. ^^)  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Lily and James looked at each other, then James stood up. "I'm going to tell Draco to wait just fifteen minutes longer."  
  
Lily nodded and turned to Harry. "Harry, Draco is your brother."  
  
Harry opened his mouth to say something, but Dumbledore raised his hand to cut him off. "Harry I want you to listen to me." Dumbledore began. "Four years ago, the war began after Voldemort had attacked Hogwarts. Nobody got hurt, but the school wasn't safe anymore and they send the students home. When our side was on the winning hand, Voldemort forced the children of deatheaters to fight in the war, too."  
  
Harry remembered leaving Hogwarts. Hermoine had been very upset, because of all the lessons they would miss. Ron on the other hand had been happy, now they wouldn't have to go to school for a year.  
  
"After Lucius Malfoy had died in the war, Narcissa Malfoy joined our side. She never wanted to follow Voldemort, but Lucius had forced her. Five months later a deatheater killed her and Draco was send to an orphanage." Dumbledore explained, sadness in his voice. "Finally, after a long, awful year, the war was over. The students were able to go to Hogwarts again, but all of the Slytherins, except Draco, had died. So they put Draco in Ravenclaw. Draco was very lonely. Everyone at Hogwarts ignored him and he had no one to talk to and to help him with his problems. Then one day you found him crying and you comforted him."  
  
Harry suddenly remembered finding Draco, sitting on the floor in a classroom in the middle of the night.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Flasback:  
  
Harry made his way back to the Gryffindor tower. He had just visited Dobby in the kitchen, to get something to eat.  
  
When Harry walked past a classroom, he heard a soft noise coming out of it. Harry, as curious as he was, entered the room quietly. In the corner he saw a person sitting on the floor, hugging his knees and his head buried in his arms.  
  
"Are you alright?" Harry asked softly.  
  
Then the person turned his head in his direction and Harry found himself looking at none other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
The blond Slytherin looked quickly away. "Get lost, Potter."  
  
Then Harry did the first thing that came to his mind, he walked to the boy and wrapped his arms around him.  
  
Draco tried to protest first, but then buried his head in Harry's chest and let himself be comforted by the Gryffindor.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"From that day, you two were almost inseparable." Lily smiled. "A year later, James and I decided to adopt Draco."  
  
"In my other past Mal... er Draco and I hated each other." Harry said a bit confused.  
  
"I'm glad that it's not like that here." Dumbledore said. "Well, atleast not anymore."  
  
"Professor?" Harry asked. "Erm the things that I don't remember..."  
  
"Ah yes." Dumbledore cut him off. "It will take a while, but the memories will come back. Most of the memories from your other past on the other hand, will slowly vanish."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Harry? Draco is not the same person as in your other past. Of course I don't now how that Draco was, but he must have acted terrible towards you. I know that you never hate someone without a very good reason. This Draco might still act like a little know-it-all, but inside he's very vulnerable and insecure. He needs you, Harry." Lily said, looking worried.  
  
Harry nodded, but the thought of Draco Malfoy being his brother made him feel very awkward.  
  
The door slammed open and Draco stormed in. "Harry, are you alright?"  
  
"Er yes." Harry answered a bit unsure.  
  
"Good." Draco smiled and made his way to Harry.  
  
James and Madam Pomfrey, who was looking very angry at Draco, entered the room.  
  
"Draco, I told you Harry was fine." James said with a smile. "You're way too concerned."  
  
Draco frowned. "Am not." He murmerd. Then he turned to Harry. "Harry what happened?"  
  
"I erm, I took a potion, but it didn't work out the way I had hoped for." Harry said, hoping Draco would believe it.  
  
"Potion? What for?"  
  
"For nightmares. I was having nightmares for weeks and couldn't get enough sleep because of them. The potion was supposed to make them go away, but I think I did something wrong."  
  
"Harry, you could've asked me to help you. You know I'm very good at potions." Draco said, disappointed that Harry hadn't asked him for help. He always helped Harry with his potions.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, Harry did indeed do a stupid thing, but he has learned from it." Professor said, helping Harry out. "He has a headache and you're not helping him, with asking all these questions."  
  
"I'm sorry Harry. I guess I was just worried." Draco said. Looking, to Harry's surprise, indeed sorry.  
  
"A bit too worried." James grinned and pushed Draco playfully.  
  
"Dad!" Draco tried to look angry, but failed and began to laugh.  
  
'Draco Malfoy is laughing?' Harry thought. 'Now I've seen it all.'  
  
"I'm sorry, but Harry needs his rest and..." Madam Pomfey began.  
  
"Yes, we're leaving." James said, then he turned to Harry. "Lily and I will leave tomorrow, but we'll come to say goodbye first."  
  
James and Lily gave Harry a quick hug, and left the room. What meant that Harry was alone in the room with Draco.  
  
Harry looked at the blonde, who smiled at him. Harry looked quickly away and began to pluck at the sheets of his bed.  
  
Draco didn't even notice Harry's nervousness and walked to the bed. "I'm glad you're better, Harry." Draco said. "Oh and Snape wanted me to give you you're homework. Just tell him it was my fault that you haven't got it, because I forgot." Draco gave Harry a hug.  
  
Harry smiled at the blonde and returned the hug, feeling more awkward by the minute.  
  
"Well, see you tomorrow then." Draco said, letting Harry go and he walked away.  
  
Harry watched Draco leaving the room. Draco looked very nice, but Harry couldn't help thinking of all the times Draco had made Harry's life a living hell.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Do review! ^^ 


	5. The picture

A/N: Thanks to: all the reviewers and my beta Claire Belbusti  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Harry made his way to his dorm. Lily and James had just left. 'I hope nothing has changed here.' He thought, opening the door. Harry walked inside and looked around him. Neville and Dean sat on Neville's bed, playing a card game.  
  
"Harry!" Dean called. "What happened?"  
  
"They said you took a potion. Did you really faint?" Neville asked.  
  
"Uhm yeah, it's true. I took a potion for my nightmares, but it went wrong." Harry said, feeling guilty for lying to his friends.  
  
"Nightmares? What..."  
  
"Neville!" Ron cut him off, who just entered the room. "I don't think Harry is in the mood for all these questions."  
  
Harry smiled at his friend. "Thanks." He said softly.  
  
"Sorry, mate." Neville apologised and continued with the card game.  
  
Harry walked to his bed and lay down. He looked at the calendar that hung on the wall. It was Saturday, so had he had been in the hospital wing for two days.  
  
The pictures on his pedestal caught his attention. He sat up and took a look at the pictures. One of Draco, his parents and himself, who were smiling and waving at him. One of Neville, Hermoine, Draco and Ron. And one of the quidditch team.  
  
The fourth picture was of a handsome boy Harry didn't recognised. Harry grabbed the picture. The boy looked familiar, but he couldn't place him. He had dark hair and eyes and a tanned skin.  
  
"Harry!" Hermoine stormed in. "Don't you do that ever again. You could have asked me or Draco to help you with that potion."  
  
"Yeah I know. Draco already gave me that lecture." Harry sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry, but we're just worried about you." Hermoine said. "Well, I'm glad you're okay. Anyway, Draco is waiting for you downstairs."  
  
Harry nodded and put the picture back on his pedestal. He shot a look in the mirror. His hair was as untidy as always. He brushed some hair away from his forehead and looked a moment at the place where once his scar had been. He smiled at his reflection and walked out of the room. When he climbed down the stairs, he felt his nervousness coming back. He remembered what Lily had said to him; "Draco is not the same person as in your other past."  
  
He thought of the day before, when Draco had hugged him. Harry was glad he finally had a brother, he had always wanted one. But he kept thinking of all the things Draco had said and done, in his other past.  
  
'Stop it! This Draco isn't like that.' Harry thought. He took a deep breath and walked into the common room.  
  
Draco sat on a couch and was talking to Seamus. The two boys looked up and smiled at him.  
  
Harry smiled, a bit doubtful, back.  
  
"Hi there, Harry." Seamus said and stood up. "Talk to you later, Draco."  
  
Harry waited till Seamus was gone, before walking over to Draco.  
  
"So, feeling any better?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yeah, much better." Harry answered. Wondering what Draco and Seamus had talked about and if they were friends.  
  
"Better enough to play quidditch?" Draco grinned. He pointed at the broom the lay next to the couch, on the ground.  
  
Harry smiled at Draco's excitement. "I'll get my broom."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Two hours later, the boys were sitting in the middle of the quidditch pitch.  
  
"I'm exhausted." Draco groaned, lying down.  
  
"Me too. You've become a real competition." Harry said, lying down, too.  
  
Draco was almost as good as Harry was. Harry wondered if Draco played in Ravenclaw's quidditch team.  
  
"You know, one day I will defeat you." Draco grinned.  
  
Harry looked at the blonde, smiling. Draco was lying on his stomach and played with the grass. He looked so different from the boy he used to hate so much.  
  
The boys went silent and just lay there for awhile, watching the clouds pass by.  
  
"We should go." Draco said, standing up. "The Ravenclaw's will be here soon, for practise."  
  
'So Draco isn't in the team.' Harry thought. He was sure that it wasn't because of Draco's skills, that he didn't make the team. It probably had something to do with Draco being an ex-Slytherin. Harry stood up and the two boys walked back to the castle.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Harry stumbled to his bed. He had spent all day with Draco and he had found out that he really liked the boy.  
  
Harry had noticed that a lot of things had changed in Hogwarts. The dungeons were, except for Snape's classroom, empty. The only thing that reminded you of the Slytherins was the Slytherin symbol, painted on the wall and the names of the Slytherins written under it.  
  
Quickly Harry changed into his pyjamas. He took off his glasses and laid them on his pedestal. Harry looked at the picture of the handsome boy. 'I hope I'll remember everything soon.' Harry thought, grabbing the picture.  
  
When he put the picture back, he saw something written on the back of the picture frame. He quickly put his glasses back on and read the short note.  
  
I wish I didn't have to go back, but I'll write you as much as possible.  
I love you.  
  
Gérard  
  
Harry stared at the words. 'Shit.'  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Review and make my day. ^^ 


	6. Draco's secret

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and to Claire Belbusti, my beta.  
  
A/N: When I wanted to replace chapter six, I replaced by accident chapter one. So that's why chapter one and six were the same. I'm sorry for the trouble.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table, when Hedwig arrived with a letter. Hedwig landed on Harry's shoulder and he detached the letter from her leg. After giving Hedwig a piece of his toast, he quickly opened the letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I'm sorry to hear that you still have problems with your memory. If you still can't remember everything next week, you should go to Madam Pomfrey. I'm sure she'll have a potion for your memory.  
  
Well, about Gérard. Gérard is your boyfriend, but I guess you already figured out that much. You met him last year, when he visited Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament. He's a student from Beauxbatons. He asked you to the Yule Ball.  
  
He's a very nice boy and James and I like him a lot, but that doesn't count for Draco. Don't ask me why, he never told us.  
  
Gérard writes you every week, so you will receive a letter from him soon. Maybe you'll remember him by then.  
  
Oh, I almost forgot to tell you that you are going to spend the Christmas holidays at Gérard's place. Don't worry; you don't have to if you don't feel like it. You can always write him a letter and explain to him that you want to celebrate Christmas with your family. Don't wait too long to make a decision;Christmas is only two weeks away.  
  
I hope this will help you. Write me if you want to know more, ok?  
  
Love, Mom  
  
P.S. Give my love to Draco.  
  
Harry put the letter in his pocket. Harry had immediately written his parents after he had read the note, to ask about Gérard.  
  
Harry stared at his plate, resting his head on his hands. 'So Gérard is my boyfriend.' He thought, not really knowing what to think of the whole situation. What should he do when he hadn't got his memory back in two weeks and what should he write back when he would receive a letter?  
  
"Who did you get that letter from, Harry?" Ron, who was sitting next to him, asked.  
  
"My mother. She reminded me of spending Christmas with Gérard." Harry answered, looking up.  
  
"She had to remind you? You're talking about it every day!" Ron said, confused.  
  
"Ron is right. Did something happen?" Hermoine said, worried.  
  
"Well, no. Not really." Harry said. "I just want to spend Christmas with my family."  
  
"But you haven't seen Gérard for a year! And you've spend Christmas with your family every year." Ron said, looking even more confused.  
  
"Harry, don't lie to us." Hermoine said, frowning.  
  
Harry could tell from the look in her eyes that even the best excuse wouldn't help. Hermoine knew him too well to believe him, if he told her that there wasn't something wrong.  
  
"You don't want to break up with him, do you?" Ron asked, suddenly.  
  
"No, of course not." Harry said, but it didn't sound very convincing. Harry looked at his hands. "Well I, ehm... I don't know."  
  
Ron opened his mouth to say something, but Hermoine shook her head. She turned to Harry. "Don't break up with him yet, Harry. Just wait a little longer and see what happens. Maybe you'll think about it differently tomorrow. Don't do things you will regret later."  
  
Harry nodded. She was right, but the whole thing just didn't feel right. If Gérard was so special to him, why couldn't he even remember him? But he also hadn't remembered Draco. Harry sighed. His head hurt from all that thinking.  
  
"Harry, you don't look well. Are you still feeling ill from that potion you took?" Ron looked at him worried. "Maybe you should go to see Madam Pomfrey."  
  
Harry wanted to say that it wasn't necessary, then he remembered what Lily had told him in her letter about a potion for his memory. He realised that it would be a bit soon to take a potion, but he didn't want to wait any longer.  
  
"Yeah, that's a good idea." Harry said and stood up. "Well, see you later then."  
  
Hermoine watched him leaving the Great Hall, frowning. She had expected Harry to tell them that he was fine, like he always did. He never just went to see Madam Pomfrey. Only when there was something really wrong. And he hadn't looked that ill.  
  
Harry entered the hospital wing, hoping that it was empty so he could talk to Madam Pomfrey in private. He looked around him and spotted Madam Pomfrey talking to Draco, who was sitting on one of the beds. Harry wondered why Draco was here, then he remembered that Draco hadn't showed up at breakfast at all.  
  
Madam Pomfrey said something to Draco. Then she removed Draco's shirt, revealing a large scar on the blonde's back.  
  
Harry gasped. How and when did he get that scar? He stepped closer to hear what they were saying.  
  
"Well Draco, it looks better then the last time. It will never completely disappear, but it's fading slowly. I don't think I can do much about it, the magic that caused it is too strong." Madam Pomfrey said.  
  
Suddenly Draco turned around and noticed Harry. He immediately grabbed his shirt out of Madam Pomfrey's hands and covered his back. "What are you doing here?!"  
  
Harry noticed that he was still staring at Draco's back and quickly looked away. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were here."  
  
"You shouldn't have just walked inside." Draco said angrily.  
  
"Mister Malfoy, I don't think it's Harry's fault." Madam Pomfrey said, trying to calm him down. "I should have locked the door."  
  
Draco looked at his feet and nodded. "So, now you've found out." He said softly.  
  
"Uhm, yeah." Harry mumbled, not really knowing what to say.  
  
"Well, I'm going back to my office. I f you need me just call me, alright?" Madam Pomfrey said, walking away.  
  
It was silent for awhile, then Harry spoke up. "So, are you going to tell me how you got it?"  
  
"It was my father." Draco said, still not looking at Harry. "When Voldemort was losing power, he worked all his aggression off on me. One day he put a curse on me and I got that scar. My mother had enough and wanted to leave him and take me with her. My father tried to stop us, but my mother...she killed him." A tear ran down his cheek.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked. "And how could you have hidden it all these years?"  
  
"I didn't want to worry you." Draco said, guilty in his voice. "And hiding it wasn't that hard to do. We don't sleep in the same room and I never take off my shirt when someone else is near me."  
  
"Does it hurt?" Harry asked, thinking back to the pain his own scar had caused.  
  
"No," Draco said. "But it will always remind me of my father and the pain he caused me."  
  
Harry knew exactly how Draco felt, but of course he couldn't tell him that. "Draco, you know that you can always come to me when you have a problem, right?"  
  
Draco nodded and wiped his tears away. He looked up and smiled weakly. "This is the first time you ever saw me cry." He was glad that Harry had taken it so well, he had expected him to be mad.  
  
Harry smiled, too. "And I hope the last time. You mustn't ruin your pretty face with all those tears." He walked to the door. "Come on. Let's go to the kitchens, see if they have something to eat. You're already way to skinny."  
  
"Am not." Draco mumbled, but followed him anyway.  
  
Harry laughed and gave Draco a playful nudge.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Review and tell me what you think 


	7. Losing memories

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You really make my day. And thanks to my beta, Claire Belbusti.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
After Draco and Harry had visited the kitchens, Harry had completely forgotten about asking Madam Pomfrey for a potion. Not that it was necessary, because when Harry woke up the next morning he suddenly noticed that he remembered nearly everything.  
  
Harry was sitting behind his desk, writing his parents a letter to tell them the good news. Then he wrote another one for Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Who are you writing?" Ron asked, who had just woke up and now tried to peek over Harry's shoulder.  
  
Harry quickly rolled up the letter and bound it to Hedwig's leg. "It's just a letter for my parents."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Right... Then why am I not allowed to read it?"  
  
"Because it's personal." Harry said curtly, not wanting to continue this conversation.  
  
"Oh my, it was a love letter wasn't it?!" Ron eyes grew wider. "You're having a secret relationship. That's why you're dumping Gérard!"  
  
"Ron, that's not true. I don't have another relationship. I..." Harry said, but Ron had already run out of the room to the common room, to tell the others.  
  
Harry sighed and sat down on his bed. Gérard... He hadn't even thought about him. He remembered the boy now. His cute French accent, his beautiful brown eyes and his white smile. Gérard was great guy, but something was bothering Harry. The need to see him again was gone and so was the tingly feeling he used to have in his stomach, whenever he thought about Gérard.  
  
A noise his stomach made woke Harry up out of his thoughts. He quickly began to dress and made himself ready for breakfast.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Harry walked into the Great Hall. To his annoyance, Harry saw the Gryffindors listening to Ron, who was talking excitedly.  
  
"I knew all along there was something wrong, but I never thought that he would have someone else!" Ron said, looking very glad with all the attention.  
  
"There he is!" A small blonde girl cried.  
  
The Gryffindors turned immediately to Harry and smothered him with questions.  
  
Harry sighed. "Yes, I might break up with Gérard and no, I don't have a secret lover."  
  
"But the letter..." A second year began.  
  
"Was for my mother." Harry said, annoyed. "Can I just eat my breakfast?!"  
  
The Gryffindors noticed that they wouldn't get more information from Harry and turned their attention away from him.  
  
Harry looked over to the Ravenclaw table, to see if Draco was there. He spotted the blonde sitting next to Cho Chang. Cho was trying to get Draco's attention and gave him her most seductive smile. Draco just ignored her and continued eating.  
  
Harry smiled at Cho's disapointed expression. Draco never really paid attention to girls. As far as Harry knew, he had never had a girlfriend. Harry had always thought that he had been with Pansy, but Draco had told him that he only hung around with her because his father had told him to. Harry wondered why Draco never dated someone; he was the most wanted boy of Hogwarts.  
  
"Are you coming Harry? Don't want to be late for Potions." Hermione said, standing up.  
  
Harry looked away from Draco. "Huh? Oh, yeah." He had forgotten that it was Monday. Slowly he stood up, not wanting to have lessons. Especially not Potions.  
  
Draco stood up too and walked to Harry, smiling at Harry's miserable expression. "Hurry up. I can't wait to see my favourite teacher."  
  
"Oh shut up. You just enjoy watching Snape yelling at me." Harry said, pouting.  
  
Draco grinned, "True." Then his expression turned serious. "I heard what Ron was telling. Is it true? Are you really going to break up with Gérard?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know." Harry sighed. "I guess so." He saw Draco's eyes light up. Harry arched an eyebrow questioningly.  
  
Draco quickly looked away. "We'll be late." He said and began to walk faster.  
  
Harry frowned, then followed the boy, wondering what Draco's odd behaviour was all about.  
  
It was already one o'clock in the morning and everybody was fast asleep. Everybody except for Harry. He was sitting at his desk, playing with his goose feather, while staring at the blank parchment that lay in front of him. A whole half an hour had past since Harry had decided to write Gérard a letter, but he still hadn't got a clue what to write his boyfriend.  
  
'What the hell,' Harry thought. 'I just tell him that I've made up my mind.' And he started writing.  
  
Not more than five minutes later Harry rolled up the parchment. The letter was short, but to the point. He had told Gérard that he wanted to stay home this year, but he hadn't said anything about his doubts about the relationship. He couldn't just break up with Gérard, they had been together too long for that and Gérard still meant too much for him. He needed more time to think about it all.  
  
Hedwig was out hunting, so he laid the letter on his pedestal. Then he quickly went to bed.  
  
The next morning, when everybody was still asleep, Harry was outside for a walk by the lake. He had just send Hedwig away with the letter for Gérard and now he wanted some time alone to think. He looked at the reflection of the upcoming sun in the water and smiled. Everything was so beautiful and peaceful in the morning. Circles formed in the water and the head of the Giant Squid appeared.  
  
"Hello." Harry waved.  
  
The squid waved back, with one of his tentacles.  
  
"Isn't it a beautiful day?"  
  
The squid waved again, not understanding the boy.  
  
Harry smiled. He walked to a boulder near the water and sat down. He stayed there for awhile, watching the squid and the landscape.  
  
Harry looked at his muggle watch and saw that breakfast had already started. "Well I have to go now, or else I'll miss breakfast." He said to the squid. Lazily he slowly stood up and began to walk towards the castle.  
  
When he had almost reached the entrance, he noticed that he wasn't hungry. His first lesson was Magical Creatures, so he turned and went to Hagrid's hut to see if he could help the half giant with the preparations for the lesson.  
  
Hagrid was busy carrying cases out his hut. Harry hoped that they would contain harmless creatures.  
  
"Hello Harry." Hagrid greeted, when he noticed the boy.  
  
"Hi Hagrid," Harry greeted back. "What do you got there?"  
  
"Nothing too dangerous." Hagrid smiled sheepishly. "Jus' 'lil snakes."  
  
"Really? That's ehm, interesting." Harry said, hoping that they really were little. "Anyway, can I help you with something?"  
  
"Yeh could help me carryin' these cases. There's only one left in me hut." Hagrid said, smiling wide. "Jus' put em over there." Hagrid pointed at a couple of cases not far away from his hut.  
  
Harry nodded and walked inside the hut. When he picked up one of the cases, the snakes started to hiss loudly. 'I just hope Hagrid will be careful this time.' Harry thought and carefully started carrying the case to the door of the hut. 'Hold on!' Harry almost dropped the case. He suddenly realised that he couldn't understand what the snakes were saying. Harry held his breathe and listened. He still didn't hear anything but the hissing. 'Of course,' Harry thought. 'Voldemort never tried to kill me and so he didn't transfer some of his powers to me. As I don't have a scar, I can't speak Parseltongue.' Harry smiled, he didn't missed the ability one bit. It had caused him much trouble, that day when he duelled with Draco Malfoy.  
  
Harry thought back to the day when he had found out about his ability. He had been visiting a zoo with the Dursleys. Harry grinned when he remembered the look on his aunt and uncle's face when Piers, no wait it was Dudley... yeah when the glass vanished and Dudley fell in the tank. Or did Piers fall, too. Harry frowned, how could he forget something like that?  
  
"Harry? Yeh all right?" Hagrid's voice came from outside, waking Harry up out of his thoughts.  
  
"Uhm, yeah," Harry said, quickly carried the case outside. "It's a bit heavy, that's all."  
  
"Lemme help yeh." Hagrid took the case out of Harry's hands and carried it to the others.  
  
"Thanks." Harry mumbled. He looked at the castle and saw that the other students were already heading towards them. He saw Hermione and Ron talking animatedly with each other. What if he also forgot all the things the three of them had gone through together?  
  
Harry sighed. Dumbledore had warned him about losing the memories of his other past, but he hadn't really cared about it right then. He didn't mind losing the memories with the Dursleys, but he was sure that all his good memories would disappear, too. He really couldn't just let that happen. He had a free period the next hour, so he decided to go immediately to professor Dumbledore after the lesson was over.  
  
An hour later, Harry walked with the rest of the students back to the castle. The lesson had gone fine. Nobody had got hurt and everybody had enjoyed listening to Hagrid. The half giant knew a lot about the snakes, who were luckily indeed little.  
  
The snakes, who were called Fiannagh Lomanatrus and were very rare, looked incredibly beautiful. They were blue with green strikes at day and white with silver stripes at night. In the war had many been killed because of their skin, which was a very important ingredient of many dangerous dark potions.  
  
"Weren't they cute, those little snakes?" Lavender said, who was walking next to Hermione, behind Harry.  
  
"Yeah, they were." Hermione agreed. "At first I found them a bit scary. I've always been a bit afraid of snakes, but after I held one I lost all my fear."  
  
They had arrived by the castle and Ron pushed the door open. "What did you found of this lesson, Harry?" Ron asked, holding the door open for the others. "You haven't said a word since the lesson was over."  
  
"Hmm, I guess I'm just a bit tired." Harry said, who had been thinking all the time about his memory. "But I have to go now. I'm going to see professor Dumbledore."  
  
"Dumbledore?" Ron asked. "Why?"  
  
"You're not in trouble, are you Harry?" Hermione said frowning.  
  
In his other past Harry had visited Dumbledore lots of times, but here he had never been in the headmaster's office before.  
  
Harry quickly thought of an excuse. "I had asked him if I could see Fawkes some time. I've always been very interested in phoenixes."  
  
"Fawkes? How did you know Dumbledore has a phoenix?" Ron looked at him confused. "And you never told me you liked phoenixes."  
  
"Yeah well, I never asked me." Harry said, hoping that they would buy it. "And Sirius told me about Fawkes. He has been in Dumbledore's office a million times."  
  
"I bet he has. He was always in trouble." Ron grinned. "Well, see you later then."  
  
Harry said goodbye to his friends and made his way to Dumbledore's office.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Do review. 


	8. Ravenclaw's new seeker

A/N: Thanks to my beta Claire Belbusti and everyone who reviewed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
On his way to Professor Dumbledore's office, Harry found Professor Dumbledore talking to Professor Binns. Both teachers greeted Harry when they noticed him.  
  
"Hello Professor Binns, Professor Dumbledore." Harry greeted back.  
  
"Is there something we can do for you?" Professor Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Well I wanted to have a word with you, Professor Dumbledore, but I see that you're busy right now..."  
  
"No, I was just leaving. Goodbye, Albus, Mister Potter." Professor Binns said and floated away.  
  
Dumbledore watched the professor leaving, before turning to Harry. "So Harry, do you want us to go to my office?"  
  
"No," Harry said, "the corridor is empty, so that's not necessary."  
  
Dumbledore nodded and Harry began to tell him about the events from that morning.  
  
"Ah yes," Dumbledore said, when Harry had finished. "I can understand that you don't want to lose all those good memories, too. There is a spell for this, but I can also give you a Pensieve."  
  
"What would you choose?" Harry asked, not knowing which option would be best.  
  
"The effect of the spell is that you'll remember both of your pasts, which can cause confusion." Dumbledore said. "So I would go for the Pensieve."  
  
"A Pensieve it is, then." Harry said, smiling. Harry remembered the Pensieves from Dumbledore and Snape and felt very excited about getting one, too.  
  
"Good. You can pick it up in two days, at my office." Dumbledore said and walked away.  
  
Harry just wanted to leave too, when Dumbledore stopped and turned around. "Oh and Harry, I just wanted to say that I really admire the way you handle the situation with Draco Malfoy. It must have been very hard to suddenly have to treat him as a brother, when you always were far from friends."  
  
"I found it indeed quite hard in the beginning, but after hanging out with him I realised that he was nothing like the Draco Malfoy I used to know." Harry said. "I care a lot about him." He added with a smile.  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. Well, have a good day."  
  
"You too, Professor. Oh, and could you say hi to Fawkes for me?"  
  
"Ah, you've met him?"  
  
"Yes, he even saved my life once."  
  
"He did?" Dumbledore didn't even looked surprised. "You should tell me one time about all the events of that other past."  
  
"I will. Bye, Professor."  
  
"Bye, Harry." Professor Dumbledore walked away, leaving Harry alone in the corridor.  
  
Harry looked at his muggle watch. Lunch would start in an hour, so he decided to go to the Gryffindor commonroom. When Harry arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady, he saw Parvati and her sister Padma talking excitedly. Harry stopped, wanting to hear what they were talking about.  
  
"Then Cho fell off her broom," Padma said, "and broke both her legs."  
  
"Really?" Parvati said. "But that's not a problem, is it? Madam Pomfrey can heal it in no time."  
  
"True, but her parents heard of it and they're afraid that the next time something worse will happen. And now she isn't allowed to play Quidditch anymore."  
  
"But the next game is in less than three weeks. Where will they find a new seeker in such a short time?"  
  
Padma lowered her voice. "Well, I heard some people talk about Malfoy."  
  
"Malfoy? But he's a Slytherin!"  
  
"Ex-Slytherin and a brilliant seeker!" Harry said angry, stepping forward.  
  
The girls shrieked.  
  
"Harry, how long have you been standing there?" Parvati asked, blushing.  
  
Harry ignored the girls, muttered the password and entered the commonroom.  
  
"Hey mate." Ron greeted, who was sitting on one of the sofa's. When he saw Harry's expression, he frowned. "What's with the angry look?"  
  
"Ron, what do you think of Draco's seeker skills?" Harry asked, sitting down next to his friend.  
  
"Do you even have to ask?! He's the only one who comes close to beating you." Ron replied. "Why, something happened?"  
  
"Hmm, yeah. I caught Parvati and Padma gossiping about Draco. Cho has quit the quidditch team and they don't want Draco as their new seeker."  
  
The portrait opened and Parvati walked in, looking very uncomfortable.  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry. We didn't mean it like that."  
  
"The hell you didn't." Harry growled, his face reddening. "With Draco, Ravenclaw has at least a chance to win the Quidditch cup! He's a hundred times better than Chang, but they only chose her because she was a 'real' Ravenclaw. Well, that pathetic quidditch team of them doesn't even deserve Draco!"  
  
"Calm down. It's not my fault. Why don't you go to their captain if it bothers you that much." Parvati said, getting angry, too.  
  
"I know that it's not your fault. But you have no right to talk about my brother like that!" Harry spat.  
  
"A couple of years ago, you were the one who was always talking about Malfoy like that. You even hated him back then." Parvati walked towards the stairs that leaded to the dorms. "Do you remember how he was in the first years, Harry?" She said turning around. "I can't believe that someone like that can change in only one year." Then she climbed the stairs and disappeared out of sight.  
  
"Ugh, I really can't stand her. Like she knows anything about Draco." Ron growled. "He only acted like that because he had to, right?!"  
  
"Of course. Parvati is wrong, she doesn't know him at all." Harry said. Sighing, he stood up.  
  
"Don't worry too much about Draco. He's used to the way the Ravenclaw's treat him." Ron said.  
  
"Guess you're right. Well, I'm going to our dorm." Harry said, walking away.  
  
When he entered the dorm, he found Hedwig waiting for him on his desk, with a letter in her beak.  
  
"Hey Hedwig." Harry petted the bird, before taking the letter from her. He recognised the handwriting on the envelope immediately. It was from Gérard. Harry walked to his bed and sat down. Then he opened the letter.  
  
-Harry  
  
I can't believe you! I've waited a whole year to see you again, and then you suddenly made up your mind and don't want to come?! Why don't you just tell me the truth? I know that it's not because of your family. It's all about Draco, isn't it? Did you really think that I didn't noticed it? From the beginning he was trying to get between us and now he has finally succeeded. I hope you two will be happy together.  
  
-Gérard  
  
P.S. Don't bother to write back, it's over.  
  
Harry read the letter another time. 'What?' Harry thought, confused. 'What is he talking about? There's nothing between Draco and me. He's my brother for crying out loud!'  
  
The door opened and Ron walked in. "What's wrong?" He asked when he saw Harry's expression.  
  
"Here." Harry gave him the letter.  
  
"Bloody hell. So you have a secret relationship with Draco?" Ron said, winking.  
  
"Ron!" Harry turned bright red.  
  
Ron laughed. "Just kidding, mate. Dunno where he got that from. It does explain why he and Draco hated each other, though."  
  
"Yeah, but why would Draco want to get between Gérard and me? You don't think he's in love with me, do you?" Harry asked, frowning.  
  
"No, of course not." Ron said. "I guess it's because Draco doesn't want to share you, or something like that. When you and Gérard got together, he didn't have your full attention anymore. Maybe he was afraid to lose you."  
  
"You think so?" Harry said, thoughtfully. It did make sense.  
  
"I can be wrong, of course. Maybe you should talk to Draco about it."  
  
"Yeah, good idea." Harry said. He looked at the letter, in Ron's hand. "What should I do with Gérard?"  
  
"Nothing yet. Take some time to think about it. And when you've figured things out, write him and explain everything. But I don't think you should try to get back together with him, it's too late for that."  
  
Harry smiled. "Thanks Ron. You've helped a lot."  
  
"That's what friends are for." Ron smiled, too. "But now we really have to go, lunch starts in a couple of minutes." He stood up and pulled Harry off the bed.  
  
"I totally forgot about lunch, but now I realise how hungry I am." Harry said, leaving the room.  
  
Ron looked at the letter, which he still held in his hands. He threw it in the bin, before following Harry.  
  
When Draco, who was sitting at the Ravenclaw table next to Cho Chang, saw Ron and Harry entering the Great Hall, he immediately stood up and made his way over to them.  
  
"Ron, Harry! I'm on the quidditch team!" He said, excitedly.  
  
"Really? Congratulations." Ron said.  
  
"I'm so happy for you, Draco." Harry said, smiling. "I didn't know they held tryouts. Why didn't you tell me? I would've come to watch."  
  
"There weren't any. Stewart Ackerley and Terry Boot just came to me and told me they wanted me to be their new seeker." Draco said, smiling wide.  
  
"That's great." Ron said. "Now we've got two things to celebrate."  
  
"Two things?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, you're after a whole year finally single again! Don't tell me that isn't something to celebrate." Ron said.  
  
"What, you dumped Gérard?" Draco said, looking very glad about it.  
  
"I didn't." Harry replied. "He dumped me."  
  
"Really?" Draco looked a bit disappointed. "But I thought you were the one who wanted to break up."  
  
"Yeah, well I wasn't quite sure about it. So I decided to wait a little longer. But when I wrote to tell him that I wasn't going to spend the Christmas holidays with him, he broke up with me. He said that I didn't care about him as much as I used to, or something like that." Harry explained, leaving the part with Draco out.  
  
"Let's talk about that later. Lunch is nearly over and I'm hungry." Ron said, already walking away.  
  
"Wanna join us at the Gryffindor table?" Harry asked Draco.  
  
"Nah, I was just talking to Chang and I told her I would come back."  
  
"Oh, I see." Harry looked at the Ravenclaw and caught Cho watching them. The girl blushed and quickly looked away. "Do you like her?"  
  
Draco made a face. "As much as I like Filch."  
  
Harry chuckled. "See you later then."  
  
As Draco went back to sit with Cho, Harry went to sit next to Ron.  
  
"I don't trust it." Ron said, who had just taken a bite of his sandwich.  
  
"Ew Ron! Don't talk with your mouth full. But you're right, Stewart and Terry wouldn't change their minds all of a sudden." Harry looked at the Ravenclaw table and found Stewart and Terry talking together. He was going to keep an eye on those two.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Do review 


	9. Coming home

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed (responses are at the end of the chapter) and to my beta Sheridan Ledding.  
  
A/N: Sorry that it took me so long to update. I've been very busy with school (I graduated!) and then I had a writers block. When I finally had inspiration, my computer crashed! Anyway, I just got back from my holiday in France and I have finally more time to write. So I hope I'll finish chapter 10 al lot sooner.  
  
Well, here's chapter nine:

--------------------------------------------------------

Harry was sitting in Dumbledore's office. He was studying a bowl that stood in front of him on Dumbledore's desk.  
  
"You already know how it works, I asume?" Dumbledore said, who was sitting on the other site of the desk.  
  
"Yes," Harry answered, looking at Dumbledore's own Pensieve in one of the cubboards. "I have some experience with Pensieves."  
  
The headmaster smiled. "Why don't you go put your memories in the Pensieve, while I make us some coffee? And then you can tell me all about your adventures.  
  
Harry nodded and then turned his attention back to the Pensieve. He took his wand out of his pocket and carefully touched his temple with the tip of it. Immediately he felt a weird feeling, as if his memories and thoughts were pulled out of his head. He took the wand away and put the silvery substance into the Pensieve. And so he continued until every memory was in the bowl.An hour later, Harry was on his way back to the Gryffindor tower. He carried the Pensieve with him, covered underneath his cloak. It felt strange to have put your memories from more than sixteen years in such a small object. Harry tried to think of a safe place to hide the Pensieve. It would be disasterous if one of his dormmates found it. Harry decided that the best place would be underneath his bed. His friends wouldn't look there and if they did, they wouldn't even notice the Pensieve because of the mess.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Harry turned around and saw Terry Boot walking towards him. "Hi Terry." Harry greeted, quickly hiding the Pensieve behind him. But Terry had already seen it.  
  
"What are you hiding?" He asked curiously. "Are you trying to sneak something into the Gryffindor common room?"  
  
"No of course not, it's nothing important."  
  
"Then why are you hiding it?" Smiling slyly, Terry took a step closer.  
  
"Because er..." Harry said, trying to think of an excuse. "Oh alright, it's a bottle Fire Whiskey. We're having a little party because of Draco being on the Quidditch team."  
  
"Really?" Terry smiled. "Did you know that it was my idea to choose Draco as our new seeker?"  
  
"Oh ehm thanks, it means a lot to him." Harry smiled, a bit unconfortable. "But I have to go now. They're all waiting for me."  
  
"Well, can't they wait a couple of minutes longer?" Terry asked, grinning.  
  
Harry frowned. What was it with that guy? Then he noticed the way Terry looked at him. 'Hold on. He isn't hitting on me, is he?'  
  
"I'm sorry, but I'm already late and—" Harry tried to walk away, but Terry grabbed his arm.  
  
"Harry, go out with me." Terry blurted.  
  
"What?" Harry asked. The sudden outburst surprised him.  
  
"I've liked you for a long time, but I never dared to tell you when you were still with that French guy." Terry explained, slightly blushing.  
  
"Harry?" A voice came from behind them.  
  
Terry and Harry quickly turned around to see who it was. Draco was walking towards them. "Something wrong?" He asked, seeing both boys' expressions.  
  
"No, nothing." Harry said quickly, then he turned to Terry. "I'm sorry." He said softly, so only Terry could hear him.  
  
"You're coming, Harry?" Draco asked impatient, eyeing Terry suspiciously.  
  
Harry nodded and followed Draco, leaving Terry behind.  
  
"I told you it was a bad idea." A voice came behind Terry, making him jump. Stewart Ackerley appeared out of the shadows.  
  
"How long have you been standing here?"  
  
"Long enough to see Harry choosing Malfoy above you." Stewart said, sneering. "You knew this would happen."  
  
"Yeah, but I thought it wouldn't hurt to try." Terry defended himself, blushing. "Besides, Harry also dated that guy from Beauxbatons."  
  
"Everyone knows he dumped him for Malfoy." Stewart said, rolling his eyes. "Forget about Potter, he's not interested in you. You should be worrying about the upcoming Quidditch match, you're not paying enough attention to it lately. Gryffindor is stronger than ever this year. If we want to win the Quidditch cup, we have to work very hard for it." With that, he walked away.  
  
Terry looked at the direction Harry had walked with Draco in. Then he sadly shook his head and quickly followed Stewart.A week later the Hogwarts Express, with the students who were going home for the Christmas holidays, arrived at King's Cross. Harry and Draco quickly got out of the train and immediately started looking around to see who was picking them up.  
  
"Draco, Harry!"  
  
The two boys turned to see Lily Potter hurrying towards them. Behind her walked James, Sirius and Remus, waving excitedly at them. Lily pulled her sons in an embrace, almost strangling them. "You're both so tall and you look so grown up!"  
  
"Mom!" Both Harry and Draco groaned, trying to break free.  
  
Lily let go, rolling her eyes at her sons. "Too old to hug your mother?"  
  
"Of course not, but we do have to breathe." Harry said, smiling.  
  
After Draco and Harry also had hugged the others, Ron, Hermione and their parents came walking towards them.  
  
"Hello." James greeted. "Long time no see, Mr. and Mrs. Granger. How are things in the Muggle world?"  
  
Hermione's parents smiled a bit nervously. "Quite fine, thanks." Mr. Granger said, awkwardly. They still didn't feel very comfortable in the presence of wizards.  
  
"I'm glad to hear that." James said, smiling. Then he turned to Arthur. "Congratulations with your promotion."  
  
Arthur smiled widely. "Thanks." He finally got promoted and now he was able to pay off his debts.  
  
"Now you've got the money, you can buy yourselves a new house." Lily said, happy to see the Weasleys this happy.  
  
"We thought about that, but we came to the conclusion that we actually can't say goodbye to The Burrow. So we decided that we're going to renovate the house this vacation." Molly told.  
  
"Really? Well if you need any help, I'm sure James is willing to help."  
  
James shot his wife a look, before smiling at the Weasley's. "Of course."  
  
"We'll manage." Arthur said, smiling at James reaction. He knew how much James hated working. "Thanks for offering, though."  
  
Lily, Molly and Mrs. Granger began a conversation about their children, Hogwarts and other stuff mothers always talked about. Meanwhile Arthur was curiously looking at Mr. Granger's cell phone that was sticking a bit out of his pocket.  
  
"Could I take a closer look?" Arthur asked, pointing at the cell phone.  
  
"Of course you can." Mr. Granger replied, giving his cell phone to Arthur.  
  
"We have something like this at home. Well, at least if it's what I think it is." Arthur said, studying the object intensively. "It's a telephone, right?"  
  
"Why, yes it is. A cordless one, though." Mr. Granger answered, a bit surprised that Arthur knew what a telephone was. But then he remembered Ron calling Hermione once.  
  
James rolled his eyes at Arthur's behavior. "Honestly, sometimes I really don't get you," he said chuckling.  
  
Arthur smiled at James. "Muggles are interesting."  
  
Then he and Mr. Granger started a conversation about cars and James couldn't help but join them. He didn't really liked Muggle stuff, but he always had had a thing for cars. He even thought of buying one, some time.  
  
Meanwhile Harry, Ron and Sirius were talking enthusiastically about Quidditch, while Draco, Hermione and Remus were talking about school and their grades. Platform nine and three quarters grew more and more empty as the students went home. Then the Grangers also decided to go home.  
  
"We had better go, too." Lily said. "Mother is waiting for us at home."  
  
Mrs. Evans was one of the many people who hadn't died like they had in Harry's other past.  
  
"Gran?" Draco looked up. "Why did she stay at home?"  
  
"She wanted to keep an eye on Taro and Vicky. You know what Taro's like when another dog is in his territory." Lily explained.  
  
"I should have known." Draco said, smiling. Mrs. Evans treated her dog, Vicky, like her own child. Lily and James visited her as much as possible, but they lived quite far away and didn't have much time. So Vicky was often the only company the old lady had.  
  
After saying goodbye and promising to write as soon and much as possible, the Potters, Sirius and Remus left King's Cross. Outside was a taxi waiting for them. The driver got out and took Draco and Harry's trunks, loading them in the boot of the taxi. Then, after turning to the wizards and nodding as to show he was ready to leave, he got into the car.  
  
"I can't wait till I have my own car." James said, beaming happily. He quickly got in and immediately started asking the taxi driver questions about cars.  
  
"You should have seen him on our way down here." Lily said softly to Harry and Draco, rolling her eyes. "He even asked the driver if he could have a look underneath the bonnet." Then she followed her husband's example and got in, too.  
  
"I do look forward to having a car, though." Harry said, smiling. "Do you think dad would let me drive once?"  
  
"Not a chance." Sirius said, smiling. "Now come on. We don't want your grandmother to have to wait any longer."  
  
When everyone was in the car, they drove away. An hour later they arrived at the Potters' house. It was a huge mansion in the middle of nowhere, where no Muggles would disturb them. They had their own swimming pool and Quidditch pitch, which was surrounded by spells so Muggles wouldn't see them flying.  
  
The driver was the first who got out of the car and started loading the trunks out, which didn't cost him much trouble as the trunks were spelled to be very light. The others got out as well and Lily and Draco immediately went inside to Mrs. Evans.  
  
"My legs." Sirius groaned, rubbing them. Draco had had to sit on his lap the whole trip, as they didn't have much space in the taxi. "Why couldn't you get two taxis?"  
  
"Don't be such a whiner. I had Harry on my lap!" said James, who was paying the taxi driver.  
  
"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Harry said, giving his father a nudge. "I'm not fat."  
  
James chuckled. "I'm not saying that you are. You're just heavier than Draco."  
  
Harry frowned. "You're right. He's way too skinny."  
  
"But not for long, Lily has made a delicious cake." Sirius said, grinning and started walking towards the mansion. "Let's go inside before it's already eaten."  
  
When Harry entered the living room he found his Lily and her mother sitting on the couch, talking animatedly. Vicky was sitting on Mrs. Evans lap, looking nervously at the other side of the room. Harry followed her look and saw Draco sitting on the floor, playing with Taro. Draco looked up and caught his brother's look.  
  
"Shall I get you some coffee and cake?" Harry offered.  
  
"Yeah, thanks." Draco said, smiling.  
  
Harry nodded and went to the kitchen. There he found Sirius, Remus and James discussing something.  
  
"What about a Nimbus 2004?" Sirius said. "I heard it's very fast and it has a great balance."  
  
"A Nimbus 2005 is faster, though." James said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, walking towards them.  
  
The adults turned around.  
  
"Ah, Harry, it's good you're here." James said. "We need your help." He picked up a leaflet off the table and gave it to his son.  
  
Harry opened it. In it were pictures of broomsticks and information about them.  
  
"I want to buy Draco one for Christmas." James said. "Can you help us picking one out?"  
  
Harry nodded and started to riffle through the leaflet. Once or twice he stopped to study a broomstick more closely. "That one." He finally said, pointing at a moving picture of a Firebolt Two.  
  
Sirius took the leaflet from Harry. "Good choice." He said studying the broom. "It's the best, but also the most expensive."  
  
James looked over Sirius's shoulder. "Hmm, I'll think about it."  
  
"So dad, if Draco gets an expensive broomstick, can I have a flying motorcycle like Sirius?" Harry said, smirking.  
  
"No way." His dad answered, already looking horrified by the idea.  
  
"No fair." Harry pouted.  
  
"But you were here for cake, right?" Remus reminded Harry.  
  
Harry nodded. "And Coffee."  
  
"For you and..?"  
  
"Draco."  
  
"Alright. I'll get it for you." Remus said and walked away.  
  
Harry turned to Sirius. "If I can't have my own motorcycle, can I borrow yours some time?"  
  
"Sure." Sirius answered, ignoring the looks James was giving him.  
  
Remus walked towards Harry, carrying a tray. "Here you go." Remus said, handing over the tray to Harry.  
  
"Thanks." Harry said and walked towards the door.  
  
"Harry, wait! We're not finished with this conversation yet. I won't let you borrow that motorcycle!" James called after his son, but Harry had already left the room."Why don't you two go to your rooms and unpack your stuff." Lily said, looking up from her cup of coffee.  
  
Draco and Harry were lying on the floor, watching pictures in a book about Quidditch. They both nodded and stood up.  
  
"No, wait." Mrs Evans said. "Not before I've had a little chat with my grandsons. I want to know all about your adventures at Hogwarts."  
  
Harry and Draco went to sit next to her and began to tell about Harry's Quidditch games, the monsters Hagrid had showed them in Care Of Magical Creatures, Draco's position in Ravenclaw's Quidditch team, etc.  
  
Mrs. Evans smiled wide. She always loved to hear everything about the wizarding world. Then the old woman looked like she just remembered something important and smiled even wider. "I heard you ditched your boyfriend." She said to Harry, raising a silver eyebrow.  
  
"I didn't, actually. He did." Harry said, sighing. He didn't want to talk about it, as he knew his grandmother would want to hear all the details.  
  
"So I heard, but I can see in your eyes that there's more." Mrs Evans said, grinning.  
  
Harry groaned; he knew he wasn't going to leave the room for a long time. He looked at Draco for support, but the blonde looked as curious as Mrs. Evans. "I was going to spend the Christmas holidays at his place, right?" Harry began. "Well, two weeks ago I realised I wanted to spend it with my family and not a strange one in a foreign country. I also started to doubt my feelings for him. So I wrote Gérard and told him I wouldn't come and then he wrote me to tell that it was over. He said something about Draco; that he had managed to get between us."  
  
Draco raised his eyebrows. "What have I got to do with it?"  
  
"Jealousy." Mrs Evans shook her head. "It's good that it's over; he didn't even trust you."  
  
"Yeah." Harry agreed. "Now, there's nothing more to tell. Can I go now?"  
  
"Is it so bad to talk with your grandmother?" Mrs. Evans said, rolling her eyes. "Well you can go, but Draco still has to tell me about_ his_ love life."  
  
Harry, who had already walked towards the door, immediately returned to sit back next to his grandmother.  
  
Draco glared at Harry, who winked in return. "You know there's nothing or else you would have noticed." Draco said to the Gryffindor, looking annoyed.  
  
"Then why are you blushing?" Harry said, chuckling.  
  
"I'm not!" Draco said; throwing one of the pillows that lay on the couch at Harry.  
  
"Alright then, keep your secrets." Mrs. Evans said. "But trust me, we will find out about it anyway."  
  
Lily snorted. "Mother, leave Draco alone." Then she turned to her sons. "Harry, Draco, go upstairs. I want you two to be finished with unpacking before dinner."  
  
Harry and Draco left the room, picked up their trunks in the hallway and made their way upstairs.  
  
"You care a lot about gran, don't you?" Harry said when they had reached Draco's room.  
  
Draco nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"So you started to like Muggles then?"  
  
"Not really, but she's different. I mean, she raised a witch."  
  
"Yeah," Harry said, "and a monster." He added softly.  
  
Draco grinned. "Are you talking about that Petunia woman? You only met her once, right?"  
  
"Yeah." Harry lied. "But the way she acts like we don't exist because we're wizards says enough."  
  
"True." Draco agreed. "Anyway, do you need help with unpacking?"  
  
"Nah, I'll manage." Harry said. He had brought his Pensieve with him and had to find a place to hide it.  
  
"Okay. See you later then." Draco said and disappeared into his room.  
  
Harry walked towards his room, that wasn't far from Draco's, smiling happily. It was good to be back home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked it and don't forget to review.   
  
----  
  
Review responses:  
  
**Chi7890:** Thanks. What will happen when Harry find out about Draco's feelings? Who knows... :P I'm not sure if I will write about Harry's life before he changed it. First I'm going to finish this fic and then I'll think about it. Good idea, though.   
  
**Signeus:** Thanks for reviewing and I promise I'll keep writing.  
  
**ShatteredxDream:** Thanks for your review.  
  
**green eyed dragon:** Thanks for all your reviews!  
  
**Lily Evans Potter Black Lupin:** I'm glad you like it.  
  
**Toby7:** Thanks. I'm sorry, there's still no H/D action in this chapter. But don't worry, there will be soon.   
  
**Mojo-jojo241:** Of course you can post my fics on your site. I emailed you awhile ago, but as you didn't response I don't think you got it. Could you send me an email to kumagorochrisyahoo ? Then I'll send them as soon as possible.  
  
**Crystalstorm21:** Thanks!   
  
**Ninsg Veen:** Thanks for reviewing. Are you already writing another fic? (Doen hoor!)  
  
**Skysha-Tranqui:** Thanks. Harry and Draco might get together in the next chapter. I'm still not sure.   
  
**NeoMW:** Thanks! I'm glad you like it.  
  
**Lady Slone of Snow Mt:** Thanks!   
  
**Caz Malfoy:** Thanks for reviewing! Reviews like yours really make my day.   
  
**Shelly Webster:** Thanks. I hope you also liked this chapter. 


	10. Christmas

A/N: Finally an update! No excuses today, I'll just admit it; I'm lazy. Anyway, thanks to my beta Sheridan Ledding and to all who reviewed. Review responses at end.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Harry had entered his room, he had immediately started looking for a place to hide the Pensieve. He realished he couldn't hide it underneath his bed like he had done at Hogwarts, as it was Taro's favourite place to take a nap. Harry walked to his closet and opened it. No, he also couldn't hide it in there, there wasn't any room for it. Harry sighed, maybe he should tell his parents about the Pensieve and ask them for a good place to hide it. No, he couldn't risk that. James was just too curious. Lily and James of course already knew of his past, but he had just told them he had problems and never really said more about it. They already worried for him enough. Harry decided it would be better to unpack his trunk first and meanwhile he could think of a hiding place.

An hour later his mother called for diner. Harry had finished unpacking, but the Pensieve still stood on his desk. He picked it up and quickly looked around for the last time. Then, shrugging, he placed the Pensieve underneath his bed and went downstairs. After diner he would just put a hiding spell on the thing. But when Harry had finished his meal, he had completely forgotten about the Pensieve.

---------------

Through the window Harry followed with his eyes the snowflakes which fell down from the sky. He was sitting with his mother in a Rover MG TF, which they had just bought. Lily had wanted to buy a car for Christmas for her husband and had taken Harry with her to various car dealers. It hadn't been easy to find a car, as most weren't suitable for flying. In the end they bought the dark blue cabrio and they were now on their way to the Burrow, as Arthur had offered to help with enchanting the car.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Lily said, not taking her eyes from the road.

"What?"

"The snow." Now she looked at her son and smiled.

Harry nodded. "It is." He continued gazing through the car window. They were almost at the Burrow and he couldn't wait to see how the house had changed. Ron had written him a couple of days ago and had told that the house was now a lot bigger and looked much better.

"I told Arthur we're going to help with the house." Lily said. They turned left and drove into a small pathway, which you barely could see from the road. Harry realized this was the reason the postmen never could find the Burrow and smiled.

"How long are we going to stay there?" Harry asked. He was looking forward to spending the day with Ron and the other Weasleys.

"I'm not sure, but you know Molly." Lily smiled. "She'll probably insist we have dinner with them."

Harry nodded, smiling back. Then he turned his attention back to the landscape. Suddenly he noticed a dark building, which you could barely see because of the snow. He narrowed his eyes and bent forward to have a better look.

"Merlin, it's huge!" Harry realished it must be the Burrow and couldn't believe his eyes.

Lily followed his look. "You're right! How on earth did they managed to make it so big?!"

When they got closer, they saw Fred and George having a snowball fight in the field next to the house. When the twins noticed the car, they waved and then went into the house to warn the others.

It was Ginny who opened the door for them. She smiled wide when she saw them.

"So?" She asked. "Do you like it?"

"I never thought it would be this big!" Harry said, entering.

Ginny, who closed the door behind Lily, nodded enthousiastely. "Now we finally all got our own rooms."

"But Bill and dad over did it and now we've got too much space." Ron said grinning, who entered the hall. "Anyway, you can hang up your coats on there." He pointed at pegs on the wall.

Harry and Lily took off their coats and hung them up. Then they entered the living room and greeted the other Weasleys.

"Ron, why don't you show them around, then I'll make some coffee." Molly proposed.

Ron nodded, smiling. "Follow me."

Harry also smiled. He was happy to see his friend like this. He had always been ashamed to show others his house and now he couldn't look more proud.

Harry and Lily followed the red haired boy upstairs.

"But it's not that long since your father got promoted," Lily said, "so how..?"

"We did everything ourselves," Ron explained. "And we've only worked on the house itself and Ginny's and mom and dad's bedrooms. We have to wait a little longer before we can do the other rooms, buy new furniture and other stuff."

The Potters nodded in understanding.

On the second floor there were lots of doors, they led to bedrooms and the bathroom. Ron opened the door nearest to them. Harry and Lily followed the boy inside. The room was pink and yellow and everywhere you looked there were flowers. Butterflies in beautiful colours flew through the air. Harry couldn't tell if they were real or enchanted.

"Ginny's room, of course." Ron said. You could tell by the way he looked that he didn't really like the girly room.

"Lovely." Lily said, watching the butterflies.

A butterfly flew in Ron's face. "Annoying little creatures." He snorted, slapping it away with his hand.

Then they left the room. "That's my room," Ron said, pointing at a door, "but it's a mess and I haven't even unpacked my stuff yet, so it's not worth it to go in. Besides, you'll see it later anyway when you're helping with the house." He pointed at two doors, which were on the end of the hallway. "Those are Fred and George's bedrooms, but we're not allowed to go in. I think they've build a secret lab in one of the rooms."

Harry chuckled. "Sounds like something they would do."

"Why a _secret_ lab?" Lily asked. "I thought your parents already were okay with their joke shop?"

"True, but my mom doesn't want them experiementing in the house. She thinks it's too dangerous." Ron explained.

"Hmm," Lily said. "She's right."

They walked further and Ron led them into a big room, which was obviously Arthur and Molly's.

"Mom and Dad's room," Ron said, "but dad wasn't allowed to pick out any stuff at all, so it's more mom's room. She says he hasn't got style." Then he added; "As if she has style."

Lily and Harry laughed at this and looked around. They saw Ron was right. The whole room was in Molly's style, warm colours like brown and red and lots of flowers and candles. The furniture didn't really match together, but that only made it cosier. The walls were painted red and reminded Harry a lot of the Gryffindor commonroom. Everywhere were enchanted things, which made it look like everything in the room was moving.

"You guys coming? The coffee is ready."

They turned around and saw Ginny entering the room. "Did you like my room?" She asked.

"I love it." Lily said, giving Ginny a warm smile. "Well let's go, I'm dying for some good strong coffee."

The other Weasleys were already waiting for them in the living room. They sat down on a big comfortable couch and received a cup of coffee from Molly.

"I've just been outside to take a look at the car." Arthur told. "It really is a beauty; you could fly around the world with it."

"Really?" Harry and Ron shot each other an excited look.

"_James _could fly around the world with it." Lily corrected, giving the boys a severe look.

Harry and Ron ignored her and started talking about foreign countries they could visit. Lily rolled her eyes and started asking Arthur about the car.

A half an hour later, Ron, Harry and Arthur went outside. Arthur walked around the Rover, studying it closely.

"Wow," Ron looked at the car in amazement, "it's much better than our old Ford Anglia!"

Harry followed with his eyes Mr. Weasley's actions impatiently. He couldn't wait to fly with the cabrio. "What do we have to do?" He asked.

Arthur's eyes twinkeled. "Watch and learn." He opened the bonnet, then took his wand out of his pocket. "It's quite simple." He began, "Just aim for the engine and use the spell; Astrina Damaris." Arthur used the spell and the engine started to glow.

"That's all?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Yes," Arthur nodded. "well, at least for the flying part. Now we have to make sure that it's invisible for Muggle's. I'm going to use a spell for that, too." He closed the bonnet and walked to the side of the car. He pointed his wand at the car and said loudly; "Asrianum Invidea."

The car disappeared for a second and then returned.

Arthur smiled proudly. "And now you have a flying car."

"Wicked!" Ron cried.

"Let's try it out!" Harry said and quickly got in the car.

Ron immediately followed him and went to sit in the driver's seat.

"Ron." Mister Weasley folded his arms.

Ron sighed and got out. "It's not like I've never driven before." He complained.

"This car is a lot faster than an Anglia." Arthur said, getting in. "Besides, you're mother would kill me." Then he started the car and drove away from the house.

They went faster and faster. Mister Weasley turned to Harry, smiling wide. "Fast your seatbelts, we're going up!" He gave more gas and Harry felt the car getting up from the ground.

Yawning, Harry turned off the light in his bedroom and went to bed. It was the night before Christmas and Harry couldn't wait till tomorrow. He secretly still hoped he would get a flying motorcycle, but if he didn't he planned to steal James' car some time. Harry closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep, but the sleep wouldn't come. After an hour he gave up. Quietly he got out of the bed and slipped out of his room. Trying not to make any noice, as he didn't want to wake his parents, he made his way to Draco's room.

He found Draco already asleep. Carefully Harry got in the bed next to his brother.

"Couldn't sleep?" Draco murmered, his eyes still closed.

"Uhm, no." Harry answered, a bit surprised Draco wasn't asleep.

"You're not going to get the flying motorcycle, you know."

Harry pushed Draco playfully. "Thanks for destroying my dreams."

Draco turned his head and looked at Harry. "Speaking of dreams, let's go to sleep." Then he closed his eyes again.

Harry also closed his eyes, but he still couldn't sleep. He wondered if Draco would like the present he had bought for him this afternoon. He had gone shopping in Diagon Alley with Ron and Hermoine. In a little giftshop he had found a set of two enchanted necklaces. When both the owners wore the necklaces, they were able to sense if the other was in danger. Harry had immediately loved the necklaces, which looked absolutely beautiful. But that wasn't the main reason why he had bought them. He hadn't forgotten about Stewart and Terry and, even though he knew Draco was perfectly able to defend himself, he couldn't help but worry.

Harry opened his eyes and watched the sleeping boy lying next to him. Draco looked so innocent and vulnerable. Hermoine often told Harry he was too protective. She was of course right, but the thought that something would happen to Draco frightened Harry the most. Harry decided that if nothing had happened after the Quidditch game, he would stop worrying and accept that they really wanted Draco as their seeker.

Suddenly Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and drew him closer. Harry felt himself blushing.

'What's wrong with me?!' Harry thought, angry at himself for reacting this way. 'It's Draco!'

He tried to relax his body and stop thinking of the boy holding him, but it didn't work much. It finally took him an hour to fell asleep.

The next morning Harry had been relieved to see Draco was already out of bed. He quickly got dressed, all the while ignoring the nervous feeling. Taking a deap breath, he made his way downstairs to the kitchen where everyone was already waiting for him. All the time telling himself he was acting silly.

When Harry entered the kitchen he found only his grandmoher there.

"Merry Christmas, Harry!" She said, happily.

"Merry Christmas to you, too."

"The others are in the livingroom." Mrs. Evans explained.

"Oh, then I'll just grab a sandwich. I don't want them to have to wait any longer." Harry said, taking a sandwich from a plate on the table. Then he followed his grandmother to the livingroom.

"Just put your name on the card!"

Lily stood in the middle of the room with a card in her hand. James stood in front of her, folding his arms.

"Why? He didn't send a card to us!" He shouted.

"He might if he gets one from us." Lily reached out the card.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"Mom wants to send Severus a Christmascard, but dad refuses to put his name on it."

Harry turned around and saw it was Draco, who was standing beside him. He felt himself immedaitely blushing. "Oh..." He was the only thing he managed to say.

Draco didn't noticed Harry's behaviour and continued watching Lily and James.

"Allright, I'll sign the bloody card." James groaned and took a pen out of the pocket of his shirt.

"You're not fooling me with that pen of yours." Lily said; she gave him her pen. "I thought you were too old for such things."

Harry chuckeld as he saw what she meant. His father's pen was an enchanted one. The text you wrote with it disappeared after a couple of minutes.

"Good boy." Lily grinned as James had signed the card and took it back. Then she noticed Harry. "I'm sorry honey." She gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Merry Christmas."

After the others had followed Lily's example and also wished Harry a merry Christmas, they started with the presents. Of course Harry didn't get the motorcycle, but he was so happy with the things he did get, that he forgot about it. He even forgot about the whole thing with Draco.

Two days later, Harry was in his room working on an essay. The door opened and Lily entered.

"Harry? James and I are going to Diagonalley. Sirius and Remus are also coming with. Do you want to join us?"

"What about gran and Draco?"

"Draco didn't felt like going and mother's still a bit tired from yesterday and wanted to take a nap." Lily told. "So, are you coming with?"

Harry just wanted to say yes, when he realised if his parents were gone he could easily steal the car! His grandmother was in her room sleeping and it wouldn't be too difficult to avoid Draco. "Uhm no, I wanted to finish my essay today." Harry answered, holding up his parchment to show her.

"Allright then." Lily said. "We'll be back for diner."

Harry waved goodbye and pretended to get back to work. Then he waited till the voices downstairs died away. Smirking, Harry threw his book and parchment aside and tiptoed downstairs. In the hall way he quietly put on his boots and grabbed his coat, but as he reached out for the doorknob he heard footsteps behind him.

"Harry?" he heard his grandmother's voice. "Are you going out?"

Harry groaned, what a timing! He put on a fake innocent smile and turned around. "I uhm..."

"Don't bother." Mrs Evans said, cutting him off. She shook her head, smiling. "Well, I'm going to take my nap now and pretend that I'm not the slightest bit aware of you stealing your father's car. And when I wake up in an hour, I'm going to find you safely in your room working on your essay, is that clear?"

For a moment Harry just stared at her. "You're serious?" He asked.

"Yes, now get out! Before I change my mind." Mrs Evans said, rolling her eyes. "And remember, you owe me one."

Not knowing what to say, Harry just smiled goofily and quickly left the house. He hurried to the garage, beaming like a child. In the garage he luckily found the car unlocked. It made Harry wonder if James had forgotten to lock it or if he was just so stupid as to trust his son. Suddenly he felt a bit guilty. No, he would be very careful and surely nothing would happen. Besides his parents would never know. Ignoring the little voice in his head, he got in.

Singing loudly; "I'm Too Sexy For My Car. Too Sexy For My Car. Too Sexy By Far..." He drove outside. There he found Draco with folded arms, waiting for him. The blonde raised an eyebrow questionly.

Harry opened the carwindow, smiling sheepishly. "It's not what you think."

"Really..?" As Harry opened his mouth ready to defend himself, Draco shook his head and smiled. "I just wanted to ask if I could join you."

Harry opened the door for him. "Of course you can."

"So, where were you planning to go to?" Draco asked, once he got in.

"Well, when Mister Weasley and I made our first trip with the car, we flew over a huge lake. Which looked really cool with all the ice and snow, so maybe we could go there?" Harry proposed, driving away.

"Sounds like fun."

"Allright then." At this Harry depressed accelerator and the car got up.

With the speed at which Harry was driving, it didn't take long to get to the lake. It was too cold to get out of the car, so they deciced not to land. Harry let the car hang still in the air above the lake.

Draco opened the car window and looked down. "Wow." He said softly.

"Yeah, it's amazing." Harry said, also looking down. "You know, we should go fishing here someday in summer."

"Fishing?"

"You've never heard of it? It's a Muggle thing. You catch fish with a fishing rod." Harry explained.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Why would they want to catch fish? Can't they buy it in a store?"

"Why yes, but they do it for fun."

Draco shook his head. "Weird."

"And racing on a broomstick isn't?"

Draco looked at Harry confused. "Of course not. What do you mean?"

Harry smiled. "Never mind. Just enjoy the view."

Draco smiled back and nodded.

For a time they sat in quiet enjoying the peace, but then Harry soon grew bored with studying the landscape and started studying Draco instead.

Draco felt Harry's eyes on him and turned to the brown haired boy. "What?"

"Nothing." Harry said, smiling innocent.

"Stop that!" Draco groaned as Harry kept watching him. "It's annoying."

"Is it making you nervous?" harry asked teasingly.

Feeling himself blushing Draco quickly looked away, but Harry had already seen it. He took a hold of Draco's chin and made him look at him.

"That's the second time I've seen you blushing since we're home. What's going on?"

When Draco looked him in the eye, Harry suddenly remembered how he had felt the night before Christmas. Immediately he felt the feelings coming back. But it made him wondering if they really had been gone? Maybe they always had been there and he just never realised it? Harry felt very confused. It all seemed so weird, but in a way it also maked sense. He had always felt jealous when Draco paid more attention to others than to him and had he ever really seen Draco only as a brother and friend?

Draco still didn't speak. He just looked at Harry, waiting for him to make the first move. Harry opened his mouth, but he couldn't find the words. For a moment he closed his eyes and when he opened them he just did what his heart told him to do. He bent forward and softly pressed his lips against Draco's.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Liked it? Review and let me know.

**Ninsg Veen: **Vacation? What vacantion? Lol. It's been already more than 5 weeks, but I've been very busy. Honestly..! :P

**green eyed dragon: **Yup they can go out. And maybe they will...

**Ellrohan: **Thanks for reviewing. I wondered about that, too.

**DanishGirl: **Wow, thank you. I'm glad you like it.

**The Vampire Risika: **Thanks. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner.

**Zeldarose: **Thanks for reviewing. Well, Harry finally found out about his true feelings. Let's hope Draco will, too.

**The-majick-one-ara: **Thanks and I will.

**Nyoka Li: **Gérard is indeed an idiot and I love Mrs Evans, too!

**Queen of the Slash: **Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it.

**Crystalstorm21: **Thanks. I have lots of fun writing it and reading reviews.

**Soft Willow: **Thanks. Sorry for updating this late.

**Kittygirl220: **Thank you. I hope in the future more ppl will like slash or at least accept it.

**Caz Malfoy: **Yup, you made my day. Thanks. I'm not sure if I'll keep Justin away from Draco. Let's hope Harry will. :)

**Sara: **Thanks. I hope you liked this chapter.

**Bakuraisho-ur-cute: **Thank you. I'll try to update sooner.

**Rose Creighton: **Here's the update. Soon enough? Thanks for reviewing!


	11. The flying car

A/N: This chapter is a bit shorter, but hey I did update sooner than the last time. :) There's finally more slash in this one, but don't expect too much. I suck at romantic scene's. Anyway, thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I really love getting them. And of course thanks to my beta Sheridan Ledding. You're the best!

---

Draco still didn't speak. He just looked at Harry, waiting for him to make the first move. Harry opened his mouth, but he couldn't find the words. For a moment he closed his eyes and when he opened them he just did what his heart told him to do. He bent forward and softly pressed his lips against Draco's.

Suddenly, Harry realized what he was doing; with a gasp he backed away. He found Draco staring at him with wide open eyes. Harry blushed and looked away, avoiding Draco's gaze. "I... I'm sorry." Harry stammered. "I don't know what came over me, I just..." He shook his head, cursing himself inside. What was he thinking?! That Draco would just kiss him back? Of course the other boy didn't felt the same way as he did. He only saw him as his brother. No, he used to see him as a brother and now he had spoiled it.

He didn't dare to look up, afraid he would see disgust on the blonde's face or worse, anger. "We should go home." Harry said, barely audible.

Draco had often dreamed of this moment, but he had never dared to believe it would ever happen. So when Harry suddenly kissed him, he was too shocked to react. It all happened so fast that before Draco realized Harry truly was kissing him, the brunette had already pulled back and shamefully looked away. He didn't even hear Harry's excuses. There was only one thing on his mind. 'Harry liked him...'

A year after the Potters had adopted him, he had found out about his feelings for Harry. It started at the yule ball in their fourth year.

Flasback

The Great Hall was beautifully decorated and the house tables had been moved to make place for the dancing couples. Almost all the boys and girls, dressed in beautiful robes, were on the dance floor. The few who weren't were sitting at the tables talking and having fun. Only one boy didn't seem to enjoy himself. He was sitting alone in a corner, watching the others. All the time he was checking his watch and the entrance, as if he were waiting for someone. Draco sighed as he played with his fingers on the empty glass in front of him on the table.

The huge wooden door opened and Draco immediately looked up. Seeing it was only a few students from Ravenclaw, he turned his attention back to the glass. A minute later the door opened again. This time Draco wasn't the only one who looked up. Some students even stopped dancing to watch. A smile appeared on Draco's face. Harry Potter had arrived.

The Gryffindor was dressed in a beautiful dark blue velvet robe, finished off with black laze. All those eyes on him made him blush, which made him look even more handsome. Then Harry turned to a boy standing next to him and smiled. Draco recognized him as one of the students of Beauxbatons. Taking the French boy's hand, Harry led him to the dance floor.

Draco's heart sunk. The look on Harry's face told him the boy he was dancing with, was more than just a friend. Much more. A million questions formed in Draco's head. Why hadn't Harry told him about that boy? Why wasn't he the one Harry was dancing with? And why did he felt this way? Why did he even care?

Draco tried to ignore the painful feeling in his stomach, but failed. The French boy brought his lips dangerously close to Harry's ear and wispered something. Harry laughed. Draco's hands shook with anger and he quickly looked away, trying to control himself.

"All alone?"

Draco looked up to see Terry Boot. The boy smirked at him and then sat down in the chair on the other side of the table. Draco didn't answer. Terry watched Harry and his date for awhile, then he turned back to Draco. "Looks like Potter finally grew tired of you. It was to be expected; pity doesn't last forever."

Draco jumped up and shot Terry a glare before he hurried to the door, trying to avoid the dancing crowd as much as possible. On his way he passed Ron and his date, but they were too absorbed in their conversation to notice him.

He had left the great hall and was now walking along the empty corridors. He didn't care where he was going, as long as it was away from Terry and the cheerful students. Away from the sight of Harry with his date. Suddenly, Draco paused. Without knowing so, his feet had leaded him to the stairs that leaded to the dungeons. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

Memories came flowing back in his mind. He saw himself as a little first year, laughing with his friends: Vincent, Greg, Pansy and Blaise. Draco opened his eyes, took another deep breath and climbed down the stairs. He passed the Potions classroom and the Slytherin symbol on the wall. Then he stopped. He was standing before the entrance of the Slytherin common room.

It surprised Draco he still knew the last password clearly. Would it still work? Well, there was only one way to find out. He took a step forward, then said loudly; "Pride and Honour." Draco held his breath and waited nervously for something to happen. Unfortunately, the wall didn't move.

Sadly Draco shook his head. He should have known. Before turning around and walking away, he reached out and touched the damp and cold wall. Suddenly a door in the wall slid open. Gasping, Draco stepped back. It took awhile till Draco had found the courage to step through the door and enter the darkness behind it. His heart was beating rapidly and his hands were shaking as he reached for his wand in his pocket. "Lumos." He muttered. His wand produced a light, which filled the whole room.

The sight of the vacated room shocked Draco. He wasn't sure what he had expected to see, but this sure wasn't it. The whole room was empty, everything was gone. They had removed all the furniture and even the paintings that had covered the stone walls. Only the carved mantelpiece was still there. Draco slowly walked towards it, then he wiped the dust off it with his hand. Images of himself and the other Slytherins sitting around it, enjoying the warmth, appeared in his head. Suddenly he couldn't hold the tears back any longer. Sobbing, he fell on his knees. He stayed like that for a half an hour, maybe even longer. Draco wrapped his arms around himself, as he started shivering from the cold. The room was getting darker as the spell was losing it's power, but Draco didn't want to leave the room. He wanted to hold on to the memories of all his friends, who died too soon.

Closing his eyes he tried to stop thinking about the war, all it's victims and about Harry. Harry who wasn't there to comfort him, like he had done three years ago. Harry who loved someone else.

Finally Draco found the strength to stand up and he left the dungeons. Not looking back and planning on never coming back there again. He had to leave the past behind.

Later that day he met Harry, Ron and Hermione. All enthusiastically talking about the previous day. Part of Draco was glad they hadn't missed him, as he didn't want them to ask all awkward questions. But he also felt disappointed Harry hadn't even looked for him at the ball. As Harry continued talking about his new lover, Gérard, Draco became more and more miserable. The feeling soon made place for anger, though. He had been the most important person in Harry's life and then a boy Harry hardly even knew changed everything.

There was no point in denying it any longer; he was in love with Harry. Draco decided he would win Harry back, whatever it would take.

end flashback

After a year Draco had almost lost any hope. It looked like Harry and Gérard would be together for a long time and Draco had grown tired of waiting. But then Harry suddenly broke up with Gérard and Draco had found himself once more hoping for Harry to fall in love with him.

Harry's voice brought Draco out of his thoughts. "We should go home."

"No." Draco said softly.

A bit surprised, Harry turned his head and looked at him. Draco smiled, then leaned forward and kissed him. It took awhile before Harry realized what was happening, then he leaned in and kissed the boy back. As he felt Draco smile against his lips, a wave of happiness came over him, though he still couldn't believe this was actually happening. Draco slid his arms around his waist and pressed himself closer to Harry. At first Harry's body tensed slightly, then he let himself relax in the embrace.

"We really should go back." Harry finally said, breaking the kiss. "Mom and dad will be back soon."

Draco nodded. His cheeks were red, as were his lips. The sight of it made Harry wanting to kiss him again, but he knew he couldn't risk staying any longer. It was already too late and they had to rush to make it back home in time. Harry started the car and they drove away.

"Do we tell them about it?" Draco suddenly asked.

Harry thought a moment about it, before replying. "No."

"Why not? Do you think they won't approve?"

"No, I'm sure they will. But if they know, they won't let me sleep in the same bed as you anymore." Harry replied, smiling innocently.

Draco rolled his eyes. "They'll find out anyway, especially Gran."

"True." Harry said, disappointed.

They flew above a little village Harry recognized as the village which lay about ten miles away from their house. Shooting a worried glance at his watch, he gave more gas. Soon the house came in sight.

Harry turned to Draco. "When I'm going to land, you...um...better hold on tight." He said, smiling sheepishly.

Draco's eyes widened. "Please tell me you're not saying you don't know how to land."

"Well, I do know how to land, it's just that...uhm...I've never done it before."

Draco fastened his seat belt, glaring at the raven haired boy. Harry bit on his lower lip. "Here we go."

The car went lower and Draco shut his eyes, expecting every moment to crash down. But he only felt a little bump, as the car softly hit the ground. Draco let out his breath as he opened his eyes and turned to Harry, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Well that wasn't that hard." Harry said, running a hand through his hair.

Draco realized Harry was starting to look more like James every day and couldn't help but smile back at the boy. Harry parked the car in the garage and they quickly went inside.

They found Mrs. Evans in the living room, reading a Muggle newspaper. "They're not home yet, but you're lucky. They can be here any minute." She said, not looking up. "Oh and Harry, take that dog of yours out for a walk. He's been barking in the kitchen for the last half an hour."

"Okay." Harry said. Before he left the room, he turned to Draco and winked.

Draco watched Harry walking away, then went to sit on the couch in front of his grandmother. Mrs. Evans looked up and raised her eyebrows when she noticed Draco's still flushed face.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened?" She finally said, when Draco still hadn't spoken.

"Sorry?" Draco said, looking innocently at her. He smiled inwardly as he saw her annoyed look. He was sure the old lady would have an idea of what had happened, but was dying to hear everything.

"Fine," Lily's mother sighed. "but at least tell me who started it."

Draco smiled. "Harry."

"Really?" Mrs. Evans face lit up. She had known about Draco's feelings for a long time and always hoped he would get what he wanted one day. Her grandson deserved the best after all.

Draco stood up. "Well, I'm going to my room."

"Right..." Mrs Evans said, winking.

Draco rolled his eyes. Then he made his way upstairs. Before he reached his room, he heard the front door open downstairs. Draco paused when he heard Harry's voice. The dark haired boy was talking animately to his dog. Draco smiled at this.

"Harry?" Mrs. Evans voice came from the living room. "Back already?"

"Yeah," Harry answered. "it's bloody cold outside."

"Would you please lock Taro in the kitchen again? Vicky's here with me."

"Okay." Harry replied. "Taro, come here boy."

Draco heard Harry leave the hallway and turned to enter his room, when his grandmother spoke up again.

"Oh and Harry?" The old lady said, teasingly. "Your boyfriend is upstairs, in case you wondered."

Draco didn't hear Harry's reply, as he immediately disappeared in his room, blushing like mad.

Fifteen minutes later, the door of Draco's bedroom opened. Draco, who was currently lying on his bed reading a book, looked up to see Harry standing in his room. He threw something on the bed next to Draco. Picking it up, Draco saw it was a CD. Harry had introduced him to Muggle music awhile ago and Draco had become very fond of it. Mrs. Evans had given him a CD player for Christmas, but as he didn't had his own CD's Harry had lent him some of his.

"Keane." Harry said, as he lay down next to the blonde. "Mom and dad bought it for you this afternoon."

"In Diagon Alley?" Draco asked, surprised. He didn't knew they sold Muggle music there.

Harry shook his head. "No, they also went to London. Dad wanted to buy some CD's for himself and then they decided to bring some for us, too. They got me the CD of Franz Ferdinand."

Draco got up from the bed and put the CD in the CD player. The music filled the room and they both stayed quiet for awhile to listen.

"Did you tell Gran?" Harry suddenly asked. He also got up and walked towards the other boy.

"She guessed," Draco told. He watched Harry, who stood now very close.

Harry smiled. "You know, she reminds me a lot of Professor Dumbledore. You also can't hide anything from him."

"True." Draco said, also smiling. "I'm sure they would get along quite well."

Harry wrapped his arms around the blond's waist and nestled his head in Draco's neck. "Uh-huh." He mumbled. As his cheek made contact with the necklace Draco was wearing he looked up. He brought his hand to Draco's neck and traced the sliver chain with his finger.

"It's magical, isn't it?" Draco said, following the movement with his eyes. He had been wearing the necklace everyday after Harry had given it to him for Christmas. He had immediately felt it was filled with some sort of power.

Harry nodded. "It tells you when the other is in danger." When he saw Draco look thoughtfully, he added quickly. "Not that I expect one of us will be, but I just liked the idea."

"Then I shouldn't wear it while playing Quidditch. Knowing the way you fly, it will be contstantly warning me." Draco said, smiling teasingly.

"What's that's supposed to mean?" Harry pushed him playfully.

Draco smirked and pulled Harry towards him, pressing his lips firmly on Harry's.

An hour later James went upstairs to call the boys for diner. As he reached Draco's room, he paused. His mother-in-law had told him it would be better to knock first before entering. When he had asked her why, the woman only had smiled mysteriously. James shrugged and knocked on the door. No reply. "Draco? Harry?" He called. When no one answered he carefully opened the door. At first sight the room looked empty, then he noticed two forms on the large king size bed.

The two boys lay in each other's arms, both sleeping soundly. James smiled at the sight, then quietly left the room, careful not to wake them.

Reviews are welcome!  

**SiriusWillRiseAgain: **Thanks, I'm glad you like it. Hopefully you've enjoyed this chapter, too

**Green eyed dragon: **A bitch? pouts Well don't worry, no cliffhanger today. Anyway, thanks for reviewing again.

**Myrinn: **Thank you for your review!

**Amanda: **Then read something else. :P

**Stephme: **Glad you still liked it. :)

**Crystalstorm21: **It sure was. Sorry for being so late with updating, but I'm very busy at the time. School... --

**Queen of the Slash: **lol. Thanks for reviewing.

**PadfootObssesed329: **Sorry it took me awhile. Hope you liked this chapter.

**DanishGirl: **Thanks for your review!

**Saxistwriterchick: **Here's a chapter without one. thanks for reviewing!

**Ninsg Veen: **Haha thanks. Talking about slashy action heroes, Aho sure is one. He's going to get me Gravitation! The anime! Yay!

**AnnieT: **Thanks.

**Emerald Dragon08: **Aaah not the lollipop! Is this soon enough?

**Lauza: **He keeps his memories in his Pensieve, so don't worry about that. Anyway, I'm glad you like it!

**Chi7890: **I'm so sorry. I promise I'll try to write more often. But don't blame me, it's all my teachers fault. They give me too much homework. :(

**Dumbledude: **Thanks and don't worry I will write more. I like your name, btw. :)


	12. New Years Eve

A/N: I'm back! The holidays are finally over, so no more visiting family and friends which means more time to write! Well, I hope you all had a nice Christmas.

I just saw The Sound Of Music and is it just me or does that Georg guy (the captain) really looks a lot like Jason Isaacs (the actor who plays Lucius Malfoy) ?? Anyway, they're both cute. Uhm, yeah I guess had too much coffee...

A/N: I'd like to thank all who reviewed and my beta Sheridan Ledding.

-------------------

The Potter mansion had a huge library. Both Lily and James were very fond of reading, as were their two sons. The youngest of them now strolled through the large hall, his eyes raking over the titles of the books. Now and then he took a book out of the shelves; when the words on the back of the book were unclear.

Harry Potter was looking for a book he had read years ago. It had been his favorite book in those days, but he had forgotten about the plot of it long ago. When Harry had nothing to do that morning he decided to look it up and read it for the second time. The only problem was that he couldn't remember the author's name and the books were shelved by name. He did remember the name started with a 'T', though. Unfortunately there were about 300 books in that section.

Harry sighed, as he pulled out another book.

"What's wrong, dear?" A voice suddenly came from behind him, making him jump in surprise.

Harry turned around and saw it was his grandmother. "I'm looking for this book, but I can't find it." He explained.

"Do you know the title?"

Harry nodded.

"Then why don't you use that spell you always use to make objects come to you, when you're too lazy to get them yourself."

Harry groaned "Why didn't I think of that?" He took his wand out of his pocket and waved. "Accio book, Musashi." Before he could even blink, he had the book in his hands. "You sure you're a Muggle?" Harry asked, grinning at the old lady.

"Unfortunately, I am." Mrs Evans replied. "Anyway, I was looking for something to read myself. Any suggestions?"

Harry thought for a second. "I guess you would love The Modern Witch by Anne von Milt. It's one of Mom's favorites."

"The Modern Witch? It's a magical book, then?" The woman's eyes lit up. "I've never read one. Is it very different than a Muggle book?"

Harry shrugged. "Some are. You have books that read themselves aloud or where the lines disappear when someone other than the owner read them. There are even books that are dangerous."

"Really?"

Harry smiled at her curiosity. "You know Hagrid, right? Well, in our third year we had to use books that bit you when you tried to open them, for his class."

Mrs. Evans chuckled. She had met Hagrid a year ago and had found herself really liking the man. At first his enormous size had put her a bit off, but soon she had realized he was actually very sweet and kind.

"Anyway, I don't believe The Modern Witch is spelled. So don't worry about getting your hands blown off, or something like that." Harry said. "Anyway I'm going back."

Mrs. Evans nodded and Harry left the library.

----

On one of the couches in the living room sat Draco, reading a book. Harry flopped down next to him.

"Hey." Harry greeted, moving closer to the other boy

Draco smiled and put his arm around him, then he turned his attention back to his book.

Harry opened his own book and started reading. After only a few pages he remembered why it had been his favorite book. Not much later Mrs. Evans entered and found both boys so absorbed in their books they didn't even notice her.

Hearing Harry softly cursing, Draco looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow questionably. "What's wrong?"

"You know I named Taro after a dog in this book, right?" He held up his book.

Draco looked at the book and nodded.

"Well, suddenly I had the feeling it has happened before. Like I also gave another pet a name I read in a book."

"But you never had any other pets." Draco pointed out.

"I know." Harry sighed. "It's kinda weird."

Then it hit Harry. It could have something to do with a memory of his other past. Of course he couldn't tell Draco this, so he just shrugged it off and told the other boy it was just a feeling.

Draco watched Harry for a while, looking deep in thought.

Harry sighed and rested his head on Draco's shoulder. "I'm just tired." He said softly. This was true. He hadn't slept well in days and was really starting to feel the effects of it. At night he spent hours in his bed staring at the ceiling and pondering the secrets he kept from Draco and all the lies he told him. He felt extremely guilty about not telling Draco what he had done. Part of him wanted to, but the fear of Draco's reaction stopped him. The blonde would realize his parents would still be alive if Harry hadn't changed the past and there was a big chance he would blame Harry for it. What if he would start to hate Harry?

Harry shuddered as he remembered the fights they had in their first years at Hogwarts. No, he couldn't possibly tell. Draco's love meant everything to him and he would do everything to save their relationship. Even if it meant to lie forever, no matter how hard it would be.

-----

Diagon alley was always crowded, but with the holidays the number of shoppers was doubled. All the cheerfulness and happy families always made Draco sick. But this year was different. Just like everyone else, Draco enjoyed the pleasant atmosphere and was laughing and having fun with his family and friends while buying magical fireworks for New Years Eve.

A smile formed on Draco's lips as he watched James and Sirius coming out of a shop with huge grins. His smile only widened as he read the name of the shop, written on the window; 'Fireworks for the Advanced Wizard.'

Harry, who was standing next to Draco, chuckled.

"These are the best!" Sirius cried, hurrying towards Draco and Harry with his hands full of bags.

"And probably very dangerous, too." Draco remarked dryly.

Sirius and James gave him a look that clearly said; Of course they are. What's the fun of fireworks without a risk?

Harry took one of James' bags and looked inside. "Awesome!"

Draco followed his example and had to agree. The fireworks truly looked impressive. "I can't wait to let them off." He smirked. "I mean, to watch you let them off." He quickly added as he noticed Lily, who was walking towards them.

"I hope those aren't like the ones you bought last year." She said, eyeing her husband severely. "I won't help you if you blow your fingers off again, you know."

James paled a bit at the memory. He remembered clearly how painful it had been. Luckily there was a simple spell to get the fingers back on, but as he had lost the fingers on both his hands he couldn't use his wand. Lily had refused to help him immediately and had waited for five minutes as punishment.

"Honestly dad, your expression was priceless." Harry said, laughing.

"It sure was." Sirius agreed.

"Oh you're one to talk. You immediately passed out at the sight of the blood." James growled. Then he turned to his wife. "No need to worry hon, this stuff is different."

"Yes," Sirius said, looking innocent. "It's very safe."

Draco snorted, but quickly recovered as Lily looked in his direction.

"Anyway," Harry took Draco's hand. "We're going to The Leaky Cauldron. We're to meet Hermione and Ron there in ten minutes."

The adults watched them leaving and smiled. Except for Sirius, who was eyeing entwined hands of the boys. He looked questioningly at the others. "Did I miss something?"

----

As soon as Hermione saw Harry and Draco enter, she could immediately tell by their looks what was going on between the two. She smiled widely and quickly stood up from the table where she had been sitting with Ron. "Draco, Harry!" She greeted, walking towards them. She hugged Harry and then turned to Draco pulling him in a hug, too. "Congratulations." She whispered softly in the blonde's ear, before she pulled back.

Draco opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off when he was pulled in another hug, this time by Ron. This surprised Draco, as Ron had never done that before. Yes, they were good friends, but they weren't as close as Ron was with Harry. Draco smiled and hugged the redhead back.

Harry watched the occurrence with a happy smile on his face. He knew how Draco sometimes still felt as an outsider when it came to the relationship of the four of them. Which was understandable as people still saw them as the Gryffindor trio. He even noticed some students used that name on purpose when Draco was around, so as to remind him he was still the annoying Slytherin to them.

"Dray and I have to tell you something." Harry started as they all sat down. He locked eyes with the blonde and winked. "We're together."

"Finally," Ron said, not looking surprised at all. "If it had taken you any longer Hermione and I would have felt the need to give you guys a hand."

Draco chuckled. "Well, I did my best. I can't help it that Harry's so thickheaded."

"Hey," Harry pouted. "it was me who made the first move, you know."

Draco gave Harry a kiss on his cheek. "You're so cute when you act childish." Then he turned to Ron and Hermione. "So, already bought fireworks?"

It startled the others when Hermione nodded enthusiastically.

"It seems that our little bookworm is slowly changing into a tough kick-ass girl." Draco said, smirking at Hermione.

"Oh that's rich, coming from you! I don't remember you being so agreeable and kind to Gryffindors and Muggle borns as you are now a couple of years ago." Hermione spat back, in mock anger.

"Do you want me to act like that again, then?"

"Hell no!" Harry cried. "Honestly, you were such a pain in the ass back then.

Draco chuckled at Harry's reaction. "Don't worry, I won't." As if to reassure him, he kissed Harry briefly on the lips.

Hermione and Ron watched the couple, a smile playing on their lips. They had to admit feeling a bit jealous when looking the two happy boys. Being both single for a long time, made them long for love again. Unconsciously they looked at each other. For a moment they locked eyes... They both shuddered and quickly looked away. No, definitely not.

"Do you have any plans for New Years Eve?" Harry asked Hermione and Ron. "'Cause it would be great if you would come to stay at our place."

"I would love to come!" Hermoine said, beaming.

"Great!" He turned to Ron. "How about you?"

"Do you really think I would want to miss Sirius' and James' wicked fireworks? Of course I'll come!"

Harry smiled happily. He would start the new year together with the ones he loved most.

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts when Draco softly gave him a nudge. He looked up to see Hermione and Ron already getting up.

"So," Hermione said, "we'll just floo to your house then, at say... nine?"

Harry nodded. "Perfect. See you then."

After they had said their goodbyes, Harry and Draco went to a pet store; they needed to buy some dog food for Taro.

The two boys walked towards the dog section when they suddenly heard someone yelling. They turned to the way the sound was coming from and saw a little girl sitting on the floor. A woman, who seemed like her mother, tried to get her up, but the girl started kicking and yelled even louder.

The woman blushed and smiled apologetically at Harry and Draco when she noticed them. "Come honey, everyone is watching. You know what, mommy will buy you an ice cream if you're a good girl."

"I don't want an ice cream!" The girl yelled. "I want the white birdie!"

"No dear, you heard what that woman said. It's not a nice owl, when you come too near it bites."

"I don't care!" The girl jumped up and ran out of sight.

Her mother quickly ran after her, but it seemed she was too late as loud hooting was heard followed by a cry of the child. At this Draco couldn't help but chuckle, but quickly recovered himself as Harry shot him a look. He walked away from Harry and started checking out the stuff in the shelves.

"The kid deserved what she got, you know." He mumbled. "She was bloody annoying."

"Any child is annoying in your eyes." Harry responded dryly.

"True." Draco said, not even bothering to deny it. He watched the mother and her child leaving the shop. A woman walked next to them, all the while apologizing for the owl's behaviour. She had to be the owner of the shop. Curiously, Draco walked around the corner to the owl section. He immediately saw her. In a cage twice as big as the others was a beautiful white owl, looking coldly at him.

"You certainly are a pretty one." Draco said softly.

The bird looked away, clearly not interested in the blond wizard.

"Draco?" Harry's voice called.

Draco turned to see Harry coming towards him.

"Are you coming?" He held up a bag he was holding in his hand. "I've already got the food." Then he laid his eyes on the owl behind Draco. Gasping, he took a step forward. It couldn't be...

Slowly Harry approached the owl. Then he reached out and put his fingers through the bars.

"Watch out!" Draco's voice came from behind him, but he didn't even hear him.

The bird immediately shot forward to Harry's fingers, but instead of biting she affectionately nibbled at them.

Harry smiled happily at her. "You've waited for me, Hedwig."

-----

Two days later found Harry, Ron and Hermione outside in the field next to the Potter Mansion, watching James and Sirius trying to spell the fireworks so they would be even more impressive. Lily, her mother and Remus were inside preparing hot drinks and an apple pie.

"Honestly, when will those men ever grow up." Lily asked, as she shot a look through the window at James and Sirius who were charming firecrackers so they would explode before you even let them off.

Mrs. Evans chuckled. Unlike Lily, she found the two men's actions highly amusing. To tell the truth, she had been quite the Marauder in her teens, too. She watched them for some time, while the others continued their work. Then she realized that Draco wasn't among those outside and she also hadn't seen him in the house.

"Lily," She said, turning away from the window, "do you know where Draco is?"

"No, isn't he outside?"

Mrs. Evans shook her head.

"Then he must be upstairs in his room."

"Shall I go get him?" Remus asked.

"Nah, it's only half past ten. He'll come down eventually." Lily said and turned back to the pie she was making.

Remus and Mrs. Evans nodded and put the blonde out of their minds.

Outside Hermione asked the same question as Mrs. Evans had a couple minutes ago.

"Dray's inside." Harry answered, stroking Hedwig who had came to sit on his shoulder. "He was cold, so he decided to put on some warmer clothes."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a scream. The three Gryffindor's immediately turned and found James with his hair on fire, chasing Sirius. Sirius was grinning like an idiot and started laughing loudly as he shot a look over his shoulder at the other man. As for James, his expression was far from Sirius'. He looked ready to kill. In one hand he held his wand, trying to aim at his friend. With his other hand he tried to put out the flames on his head.

"Come here," James yelled. "and fight as a man!"

Sirius ignored the other and kept running.

"We could help him..." Ron started, his eyes on James.

"We could, but then we would spoil Sirius' fun, wouldn't we." Harry said, smirking. When he saw Hermione's worried look, he added; "Don't worry Herm. He has Potter hair, it'll grow immediately back."

She looked at him questionably.

Ron laughed. "He's right, you know. One time in our second year, me and the other roommates cut off Harry's hair while he slept and the next morning it had grown back to its normal length."

"You did what?!" Harry cried.

"It was just a joke. Besides you never noticed, did you?" Ron said, smiling sheepishly.

"Anyway," Hermione interrupted the boys. "I was more worried that your father would burn his skin."

"Oh," Harry looked at his father. The man had managed to put the fire out and was currently sitting on top of a struggling Sirius. "I'm more worried about Sirius' health when Dad's done with him."

The three looked at the adults, then at each other and started laughing uncontrollably. James heard the laughter and looked up. He too started laughing and was soon joined by Sirius.

---

A blond boy looked down from behind the window on the second floor of the house. He smiled at the sight of the five people lying in the grass and holding on to their stomachs from laughing so hard. Then he turned away from the window, remembering what he was here for. He opened his huge walk-in-closet and started looking for his thick winter cloak. 'Where did I leave that thing?' Draco thought, pushing himself through the garments. 'Merlin, I have way too many clothes.' When he had reached the end of the closet he suddenly remembered that Harry had borrowed his cloak a couple of days ago and, knowing Harry, the boy had probably forgotten to give it back. Cursing loudly, Draco stumbled back and then made his way to Harry's room.

There he opened Harry's closet, which was, to Draco's annoyance, ten times smaller than his. Draco made a note to himself to take Harry shopping, when they had their next Hogsmeade weekend. He pushed some shirts aside and found to his relief the cloak hanging behind them. He reached out, but in his haste he accidentally bumped with his arm in something. With a thud the object fell on the floor and rolled under the bed. Draco dropped down on his knees next to the bed and put his head under it. A red ball, which Draco recognized as a Bludger, lay not far from him. He shook his head. Why one earth would Harry have a Bludger in his closet? When he reached out to grab it, someting else caught Draco's eye. It looked like some sort of bowl.

He grabbed the bowl instead and studied it. Draco was sure he had seen a thing like it before, but he didn't remember where and when. Then it came back to him. It was a Pensieve. His father used to have one for memories which were too awful to be reminded of all the time, but too important to forget. Draco used to sneak in his father's study and tried to get a hold of the Pensieve, but his father always caught him.

Draco wondered why Harry had it. It wasn't customary for a teenager to have one. Draco realized he had been staring at the bowl for quite some time now and still hadn't put it back. 'Come on Draco, put the bloody Pensieve back. Those are Harry's personal thoughts and memories, he trusts you not to look in it. No wait, he doesn't trust me, otherwise he wouldn't have hid it under his bed.' Draco bit his lip. "Ah what the hell, it wouldn't hurt to look for just a second.'

Holding his breath, Draco listened to see if he really was alone upstairs. When he was sure the only voices he heard were coming from those who were outside, he took a deep breath and plunged his head into the Pensieve.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Liked it? Review and let me know :)

--

**Reviews:**

**Caz Malfoy:** Thanks for reviewing. I hope you liked this chapter, too.

**QueenoftheSlash:** Oh fuck, I killed someone! lol Thanks for your review!

**Blackdragonofdeath13:** Thanks! I'm glad u liked it.

**Professor M. McGonagall:** Sorry I didn't update very soon, but you know what December's like; lot's of parties. :s Anyway, thanks for reviewing and adding me to your favorite list.

**Beth5572:** I'm glad you liked it and I should thank you. 'Cause writing wouldn't be half as fun without getting reviews.

**CharmedMilliE:** Well, I don't think I have to tell you what happened to the Pensieve anymore. :) Thanks for reviewing!

**DanishGirl:** Of course they're cute together. They're the hottest guys of Hogwarts! Haha. Anyway, thnx for reviewing!

**Green eyed dragon**: Haha I know u did. But if I keep letting you guys waiting so long for new chapters, I wouldn't deny it if someone called me a bitch. Haha.

**Saturndragon:** Thanks for your review. I'm glad you liked it!

**Crystalstorm21:** Haha, you're right. Thanks for being so patient with me.

**Berserker Nightwitch:** The dog often sleeps under the bed, but as he wasn't there anyways, Harry put the Pensieve under it. I really love Gran too! She wasn't much in this chapter and I'm not sure if she will be in the next, but I'll try. Thanks for reviewing!

**Ninsg Veen:** Of course I'll continue! I'm addicted to reviews so I haven't got a choice. Haha. Anyway, did u had a nice Sinterklaas, Christmas and New Years Eve? Pff, a whole list...

**SiriusWillRiseAgain**: How on earth could I let Draco or Harry die? I don't think I can live without them. Haha. Thanks for reviewing and also for my other story.

**Sad-Clown-of-Darkness:** Haha, I know I am. wicked grin

**Dreamer22:** Thanks for reviewing! Sorry it took me so long to update.

**Ura-hd:** Thanks for reviewing both my stories.


	13. Unexpected surprises

A/N: This is the beta-ed version and this one contains review responses.Well, I hope you like it.

When Draco's vision cleared, he found himself standing in a dormitory. According to the red and golden colours it was in Gryffindor. Apart from the moonlight that shone through the windows, the room was dark. Draco's nose wrinkled in disgust as he looked around him. Never had he seen a room this messy. Even Crabbe and Goyle's rooms hadn't been like this. How could they sleep here! The garments on one of the beds caught his attention. They were Muggle and looked like someone had worn them for ages. He tried to pick up one of the huge sweaters, but his hand went straight through it. Of course, it was just a shadow of the past. Hold on, shadows of _Harry's _past. So where was he?

Suddenly the door slammed open and someone turned the light on. Ron Weasley was standing in the doorway, looking like he had a bit too much alcohol.

"Harry, you here?" He called, while trying hard to keep standing.

There came no reply. Just when Ron turned to leave the room, a voice came from the other side of the room.

"Yeah, I'm here."

Draco jumped in surprise when suddenly a skinny dark haired boy appeared from behind one of the beds. Draco couldn't believe Harry had been there all the time, without him noticing. Well, he didn't expect him to be hiding behind a bed of course. What was he hiding for, anyway?

Ron must have thought along the same lines. "What were you hiding for?"

Harry shrugged. "Nothing, I was just..."

Suddenly Ron's eyes grew wide as if he just realized something. "Spiders!"

"What?"

"You were hiding from spiders weren't you?" Ron squeaked, his eyes shooting to every side of the room as if he expected spiders to appear.

Harry looked as confused as Draco felt. "Ron, are you drunk?"

"I think he is." Dean Thomas said, who appeared behind Ron. He eyed the redhead with great interest and chuckled. "I told him not to drink so much, but does he listen?" He turned to Harry. "Lavender turned him down this evening."

"Oh?" Harry looked surprised.

"Didn't you know he had a crush on her?" Dean asked.

"Of course he didn't." Ron said, before Harry could answer. "He never hangs around with us anymore. He hardly even talks to us!"

"I've been busy." Harry defended himself.

"Then take a break form whatever you're doing all the time." Dean said. "The party is no fun without you, Har. Come on, join us."

"Yeah, you should come." Ron agreed. "Girls have been asking for you the whole time, you know. Really cute ones." The thought of those girls clearly cheered him up, as he smiled brightly and quickly headed back to the party.

'Girls?' Draco thought. What was he talking about? Since when did Ron think Harry would be interested in girls? The Gryffindors couldn't be much younger than fifteen and Harry came out when he was about thirteen, so it didn't make sense.

Dean's voice interrupted Draco's thoughts. "Harry, I know you've had a hard time and lately with the whole gay thing and all. But I think it will be good for you to stop hiding and start hanging out with us again. And Ron is right, those girls are really pretty. Why don't you just give it a try? I'm sure you'll find out soon enough that you like girls after all and that you were just I don't know... imagining things."

Harry shook his head and turned away from the other boy. Dean waited for awhile, but he soon realized Harry wasn't going to speak anymore and also left. As the door closed behind him, Harry's eyes turned to the door to see if he really was alone. Then he sat down again.

Draco walked round the bed and found Harry writing in a book which lay on his lap. It looked like a journal. He stepped forward, intending on reading what the small boy just had written, but suddenly his surroundings started to change and within seconds was standing in a small bedroom.

This time he noticed Harry immediately, which was obvious as there wasn't even space enough for the boy to hide. He was lying in a bed that even for him was too small. The room itself looked like a bomb had exploded there not long ago. There were holes in the walls, the closet and desk looked ready to fall apart and the wallpaper had turned yellow. But it wasn't the condition of the room that shocked Draco. Harry's boney figure was clearly visable under the thin blanket and it was clear that the boy hadn't eaten for days. His skin had a sickly grey colour and underneath his eyes were dark bags.

Draco felt a pang in his stomach. He quickly looked away, he couldn't stand seeing Harry in such a state. He laid his eyes on the small window. As he gazed through it he could see the houses on the other side of the street. To his surprise they were Muggle. Where the hell were they and why was Harry here? Draco started to wonder if Harry might have put his dreams in the Pensieve instead of memories, because this couldn't be real, could it? How could Harry have been here without him knowing? The last few years they had always been together. In Hogwarts, at home or when they visited someone.

A sudden noise behind him made him freeze. He turned around. Was there someone else with them in the room? The sound came again and this time also Harry seemed to have heard it.

"I'm sorry Hedwig, but you know I can't let you out." He said.

The sound came louder this time and Draco recognized it as the hooting of an owl. He looked around him to see where the sound might have come from, but there wasn't anything else in the room than the bed and a small wooden closet. The owl couldn't possibly been locked up in that closet? And had he heard it correctly? Had Harry just called the owl Hedwig?

He couldn't fuss about it any longer, as someone stormed up the stairs and started to bounce on the door.

"Boy! Get that bird of yours to shut up, right now!"

"Yes uncle Vernon." Harry replied.

'Uncle Vernon.' That had to be that fat ugly man Lily's sister was married to. So that meant that Harry was staying in his aunt and uncle's house. Well, at least now he knew where they were. Now he needed to find out why they were here.

Meanwhile Harry quickly got off the bed and went to open the closet. "Please Hedwig, calm down." The owl tried to get out, but Harry pushed her back. He made sure his uncle already had left before whispering to her: "I'll let you out tonight. I promise."

Before Harry closed the door of the closet Draco managed to catch a glimpse of the owl. The bird was, as he had feared, the same one he and Harry had just bought.

Harry went back to lie on the bed and Draco moved on to the next memory.

Draco felt a wave of relief as he found himself back in Hogwarts. Harry just got out of the Potions classroom. Ron and Hermione, who were walking next to him, loudly complained about professor Snape being unfair when he took points from Gryffindor.

"I think Dumbledore should fire that greasy git." Ron growled. "Sure he knows a lot about potions, but he's a horrible teacher. I mean, take Neville. I'm sure he would do fine at Potions if Snape didn't scare the shit out of him all the time."

"Well, not fine," Hermione said. "But surely better."

Ron nodded in agreement. He turned to Harry as if to ask for his opinion, but Harry didn't even pay attention. He was walking a bit behind his two friends and stared into space.

"Harry!" Hermione called, looking a bit worried.

The dark haired boy looked up, but just then he bumped into someone.

"Watch it, Potter!"

Draco was surprised to see himself glaring down at Harry. He was soon accompanied by his huge friends, Crabbe and Goyle, who had the same icy glare on their faces.

"You were the one who bumped into Harry!" Ron hissed between clenched teeth.

"I believe Potter is pretty capable of speaking himself." Malfoy said, not even looking at the redhead.

"Look Malfoy," Harry started. "I'm not interested in a fight with you right now."

"A fight?" Malfoy said in mock innocence. "I just wanted to talk to you."

"Piss off Malfoy!" Ron yelled, angry. "Don't you have someone's shoes to lick? Like Voldemort's?"

The three Slytherins gasped at the mention of the Dark Lord's name, while Hermione and Harry smiled a bit at their friend, proud of him for finally managing to speak the name aloud without stuttering or flinching.

Malfoy's expression darkened. "How dare you!" With one movement he shoved Ron against the wall.

Crabbe and Goyle immediately jumped forward to help their friend as did Hermione and Harry.

Draco turned away from the scene. This was too much. What was this? Some alternate universe where Crabbe and Goyle were still alive and the war was still going on? Draco brought his hands to his head and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and tried to get his emotions under control. When he opened his eyes he was again somewhere else. He recognized the place as Dumbledore's office. It had been years since he had been there, but nothing had changed. There was no sign of Dumbledore himself, but Harry was standing in the doorway. He had a somewhat haggard look in his eyes and his hands were shaking.

"Ah Harry." A voice suddenly came out of nowhere, making both Harry and Draco jump in surprise.

Dumbledore stood behind them, eyeing Harry sadly. "Please, sit down."

Harry shook his head. For a moment he just stared at the old wizard. "No." He said, softly. If Draco hadn't looked so intensely at him he wouldn't have even heard it. It looked like that one word broke something in the boy. His expression turned to anger and he balled his hands into fist. "NO!" He screamed. "No, I won't sit down! I won't pretend like everything is normal and nothing happened! I won't listen to your meaningless words anymore! And don't look at me like that. As if you understand me and as if it hurts you to see me like this. I don't believe your lies anymore. The only thing you care about is that I defeat Voldemort for you. That you all can live happily ever after again after I risked my life to save your precious world."

Dumbledore opened his mouth to say something, but Harry cut him off. "I said I didn't want to hear anymore lies. Why don't you go find someone else or even better, why don't you do it yourself! 'Cause you know what? I'm not going to do it!" He turned and left the office, slamming the door behind him.

Draco had seen more than enough. He was sure that he wasn't going to find any answers in the Pensieve. He had to return and ask Harry himself. He returned to Harry's room and put the Pensieve back under the bed. Then he sat down on the bed, feeling a bit dizzy from all that he had seen. He needed some time to think everything over.

Harry pushed the rest of his fireworks into Hermione's hands. "Here," he said. "I'm going to check on Draco. He's been gone for nearly an hour." Hedwig, who circled above his head, landed on his shoulder and he went inside.

"Draco!" He called, as he climbed up the stairs. When hearing no reply, he checked the boy's room, but he found it empty. "Dray?" He called again, now louder.

Draco looked up as he heard Harry's voice and sighed. It seemed he had to face Harry sooner as he had hoped for. He pulled himself together and waited for Harry to enter.

**Review responses**

SiriusWillRiseAgain Yeah me too! Wouldn't it be great to have your own owl? Draco's just too curious and indeed a bit rude.

DanishGirl: Thanks for reviewing again. I'm glad you like it:)

Sad-Clown-of-Darkness: Yeah, he sure is a bad boy. But hey, don't we all secretly like him best that way! Lol

CharmedMilliE: Thnx for your review!

AJ586: Nah, I woulnd't have forgotten about it. I wanted Draco to find out, so that's why I made up the Pensieve. Anyway, thnx for reviewing!

Crystalstorm: Thanks for your review and for being so patient with me. I know I should update more often. :s

Alea: Harry is such an idiot, forgetting to hide that thing. Draco was bound to find it. Ah well, the story would have been a bit dull if I had let them live happily ever after this soon. We want drama! Haha

Xhp…to lazy to sign in: Thanks for reviewing! It was quite obvious that Draco would look in the Pensieve, Harry should have known...

Wwwendy: I think a pensieve is a very usefull thing ( I'm so forgetful...) But there's a big chance someone will look in it. thinks about little siblings

Dreamer22: I just had to write about Hedwig, she's such a kick-ass owl. I'm quite busy, but I still have enough time to write. It's just that I kinda have lost the inspiration... but don't worry I will finish this story. I do like writing it, though. It's more a "Why the hell can't I just write in my own language? English is so difficult..." phase. Lol

Doxie: Haha, that's right. Thnx for reviewing.

DLMalfoy: I'm sorry, I did that. But if Draco hadn't found the Pensieve, Harry probably would've never told him and that wouldn't be right. So please forgive me... :p

Joou Himeko Dah: thanks for reviewing!

Green eyed dragon: Haha, yeah you're right. Glad you liked it.

Shelly Quills Webster: I knew you were thinking about it, that's why I updated... Haha

Wakaba-san: Thanks for reviewing!

Solarbeam: Yup. But at least Draco now knows the truth. :)

SaintEmo: Thnx for your review!

Alysa77: I understood you perfectly. There's nothing wrong with your English. I'm Dutch myself so I know how hard it is talking and writing in another language. Anway, I'm glad u liked it. P.S. Is it flamE: Haha, I will, I mean I did update. Thanks for reviewing!


	14. A sad begin of a new year

A/N: Yup, I'm still alive and back with a new chapter! I hope you haven't already forgotten what this story was about as it has been months. :s I'm terribly sorry for keeping you waiting so long. I just had a lot of stuff on my mind for the past months and then I went to Romania for some time.

Well, enough about me. This story isn't beta-ed as I didn't want you to wait any longer, soI'm sorry for the grammar mistakes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door opened and Harry appeared in the doorway. He smiled when he saw Draco, but the smile quickly faded as he noticed the boy's expression.

"What's wrong?"

Draco couldn't say anything. He didn't knew if he wanted to yell or calmly ask for answers.

"Draco, what happened?" Harry asked again.

In less than a second Draco pulled himself together, his expression darkening. "I found your Pensieve, that's what happened."

Harry gaped at him for some time, then he finally said softly; "What did you see?"

"Oh you know, us fighting, Crabbe and Goyle still alive and you living with that aunt of yours... Stuff like that." Draco said, sarcasm dripping from every word.

Harry gulped. Okay this wasn't good... He desperately sought for words, for some explanation. But nothing came to his mind that sounded even reasonable. Slowly he felt himself getting angry, as Draco started to glare at him. "You shouldn't have touched the Pensieve in the first place!" He blurted out.

"What!" Draco yelled.

Harry bit his lip. Fuck, had he said that aloud? This wasn't good at all...

"So now it's all my fault, huh?" Draco jumped up from the bed.

"No wait, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..." Harry started, but Draco shoved him aside and left the room.

"It's really impressive how you always manage to fuck things up." Said a voice.

Harry turned to the large painting in his room. The young boy in it smirked at him.

"Oh come on, what's with that sad look. You don't really care about him, do you?" he shook his head. "He's such a nancy. Really, you deserve someone better... like me." He winked seductively.

Harry pulled the painting roughly off the wall and threw it on the floor. Then he hurried after Draco.

"You weren't that cute, anyway." Came a muffled voice from the floor.

---

Draco felt to his disgust tears welling up in his eyes. 'Since when have I become so weak?' He wondered, angry at himself. He started running. Past his room, past Taro who could only just jump aside and down the stairs. He heard Harry yelling his name, but he ignored it and left the house through the frontdoor.

Outside the others were still busy with fireworks. To Draco's relieve, no one had seen him storming out of the house. He run further towards the forest close to the mansion. As he shot a look over his shoulder, he saw Harry coming out of the house. He was just to late, Draco had disappeared behind the trees.

---

Harry ran towards Hermione. "Draco", he said between short breaths.

"Yes? What about him?" Hermione asked frowning, she could tell from the look in Harry's eyes that something bad had happened.

"Have you seen him?"

"No, why?"

Harry dind't answer and ran further. "Dad!" He called as he reached James and Sirius. Both men turned around and waited for him to continue. Harry bit his lip. "He knows." He said softly. "Draco found the Pensieve."

James sighed and laid a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Do you know where he is now?"

Harry shook his head.

"The forest." Came a voice from behind them. It was Ron, who walked with Hermione towards them.

James nodded. "Would you inform Lily and Remus?" He said to Sirius, then he turned to Harry. "I think Hermione and Ron should know about this, too." He made a gesture towards Hedwig and she landed on his hand. "Bring me to Draco." The large owl set off and flew to the forest with a certainty, as if she already knew exactly where Draco was.

---

After Harry had finished his story, Harry looked up to his friends. Impatiently he waited for their reaction, but they just gaped at him. He moved nervous in his chair, wishing they would say something.

"You've got to be kidding." Ron finally broke the silence. He looked from Harry to Hermione.

Hermione shook her head. "Why... how...?" She stammered.

"I know it was wrong, but I wasn't thinking straight at that time. There was nothing left for me there, so I risked everything to change that." Harry said, "Even other people lives." He added softly, looking down.

Hermione nodded, then she stood up and left the room. Harry followed her with his eyes. He knew she wasn't upset or mad, but just needed some time alone to think things over. Ron barely noticed her leaving. He tried to see how it all had been possible. He looked up to Harry. Was he the same as his childhood friend?

"You can ask me anything you want." Harry said, seeing his friend's troubled look.

"What..," Ron paused, searching for words. "What do you remember? I mean, are you... have you lived two lives? Or did you just pop in this one after you drank that potion?"

Harry told him about how it had been after he had awoken from the hospital. Ron nodded, but you could see he still didn't quite understand. Which was obvious, of course.

Lily entered the room, bringing hot chocolate and coffee. After giving the boys a cup she took one herself and sat down. She sighed. "Well, this wasn't quite the beginning of the new year we had planned."

Harry and Ron nodded.

"Is dad back yet?" Harry asked.

Lily shook her head. "He probably has a hard time talking Draco into coming back to the house." Seeing her son's pained expression she quickly changed the subject. "Where's Hermione?"

Harry shrugged. "Probably in the library, doing research about changing time."

Mrs Evans entered the room, followed by Remus. She sighed and sat down across from Harry. "Remus told me." She said softly. "I've just accepted the whole story for now. It'll take some time before I'll be able to understand."

Ron smiled slightly. "Even for me, a wizard, it's hard to understand."

They stayed there for awhile, talking or just enjoying the comfortable silence between them. Then everyone went their own way. Lily went to find Hermione, Ron went upstairs to Harry's room where he was staying, Remus tried to explain the whole process of changing time to Mrs Evans and Harry went to the attic.

The attic of the Potter Mansion was one like those in old ghost movies. It was filled with old furniture covered by sheets, wardrobes affected by woodworms and old portraits of long forgotten ancestors. The only light came from the moon that shone through the round window.

Harry walked towards it and wiped with his sleeve the dust of the glass. You could hardly see the forest because of the darkness but Harry still looked, hoping to see any sign of Draco. He stood there for hours, until his legs gave away from exhaustion. He was too tired to return to his room, so he lay down on the hard wooden floor and soon he fell asleep.

---

James walked silently beside Draco. The conversation they had after he had found Draco repeated itself constantly in James' head. He wasn't sure if it had gone better or worse than he had hoped for. Draco had been very disappointed in him and Lily, because they hadn't told him anything. And Harry…Draco wasn't sure if he was capable of forgiving him everything soon. But he had promised to act civil towards Harry so the sphere at home wasn't completely ruined.

Many people wouldn't have taken all this too seriously. Draco was after all a teenager and they were known for being total dramaqueens and making everything worse than it was. But James knew Draco long enough to be worried. The boy was incredibly intelligent and he never decided anything without clearly thinking it out. On the other hand, James also knew how much Draco loved Harry and the chance was quite big Draco would forgive Harry in the end, but it would take a lot of time.

The closer they got to the house, the slower Draco was walking. James pretended not to notice and slowed down. Draco kept on shooting looks over his shoulder as if he was planning on running back every moment.

It seemed it had taken hours before the finally arrived by the house. James opened the door and let Draco in first. The boy hesitated a bit before entering. Inside he gave a short nod towards James, then went upstairs and disappeared from sight. James waited in the hallway until he heard Draco close his door. When he turned around he noticed Lily standing in the doorway.

James wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Give them some time." He whispered.

---

Harry woke up the next morning with a huge headache and painful muscles. He looked around him to see what had woke him up. He was sure someone had called out to him.

"Over here, boy." Came a voice not far from where Harry lay. It was one of the old portraits. Harry recognized the man in the picture as William, one of his fathers uncle's. The picture had always hung in the hallway when Harry was little. William had been a bit too fond of talking about stuff like sex and when Harry started to repeat things he had heard from him, lily had removed the painting and put it there. As the years past by, she forgot about it and never placed it back.

William lay the porn magazine he was reading down and lay it on top of a large pile of what also seemed to be porn magazines. The man had insisted on being drawn with them. He must have read every magazine a million times, but he never seemed to get bored of them.

"In my time we slept on the couch, when we were kicked out of bed." William remarked.

Harry didn't even listen to him anymore. He stood up and wiped the dust off his clothes. He left the room without saying goodbye to William, which the man found very rude as to hear from the things he called after Harry. Not that Harry was paying any attention to anything else than his own thoughts... He stumbled down the stairs, wondering what he should do or where he should go. He wanted nothing more than storming into Draco's room and explaining the whole situation. The only problem was, there wasn't much to explain. Harry could think of lots of reasons why he hadn't told Draco, but he couldn't say with earnest that those had stopped him. No the reason was a more selfish one. He knew Draco wouldn't take everything lightly and he even expected some sort of reaction like this. The only reason he didn't tell was to save their relationship. At first their relationship as brothers and when that had grown in something more, it had only become harder for Harry to tell the truth.

And now there was nothing between them. Draco didn't even talk to him anymore. Harry cursed out loud. The sound of his voice pierced through the silence, making him jump slightly. He continued his way downstairs, trying to block out his thoughts about Draco. He would have a chance to talk to him with breakfast and as that wasn't until more than two hours he just had to find something to keep him busy until then.

In the hallway Harry was greeted by taro, who had been sleeping in front of the kitchendoor. Harry realized that he had completely forgotten about the dog and as the door of his room probably was closed, the dog hadn't had any other choice then to sleep on the cold floor. He petted the dog and let him in the kitchen, himself following. Harry shot a look at the clock on the wall. It was almost five o'clock… Groaning he went to make himself some coffee. It would take some time before the others decided to show up.

---------------------

I know it's a bit short, but I hope you liked it anyway. Personally this is one of my least favorite chapters, but I have lots of (hopefully) good ideas for the next one.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review responses:**

Safire flame: Thnx for reviewing! I hope u also liked this chapter.

Chi7890: I'm soooo sorry! Please forgive me and don't kill me. I'm too young to die!

Kilikapele: blushes I'm glad you liked it. :)

AJ586: Harry's torn between being sad and mad. But he's more mad at himself than at Draco. Anyway, thnx for reviewing!

Muthru: I wish I was just as addicted to writing. I was, but I sort of lost interest. But don't worry, I will force myself to write until the inspiration comes back. I promise.

Fefs: drops on knees Sorry! I can't promise to update sooner as I'm not sure how things will be at school, but I can promise you that I will finish this story.

Ura-hd: You're welcome. :) Thanks for reviewing!

Alea: Well, he's trying to explain it, but Draco doens't give him a chance. :(

CharmedMilliE: Thanks for reviewing! Hope you liked this chapter as well.

Liz: Here you go. A bit late, but still. :)

Crystalstorm: Thanks for reviewing. Sorry to have kept you waiting.

Lucky Dragon Smile: I'm glad you didn't flame me. I'm sorry Draco did get upset, but I think he has enough good reasons. glares at Harry

Vanice: Thanks. Nice name btw. :)

Joou Himeko Dah: Thanks for reviewing!

DMMESP: Here's another surprise; I updated again! looks very pleased with herself Lol. Thnx for reviewing.

Kahmet: Thanks for reviewing. Sorry for keeping you waiting this long.

DanishGirl: I'm glad everything is cleared up now. Hope u liked this chapter.

Lena: I'm not sure which one is submissive and which dominant. I guess they're at the same level. To be honest with you, Draco and Harry are slightly based on my cousin and his husband. Maybe I should ask them? Nah, they probably kill me. Ha ha.

Ninsg Veen: I'm glad you're back again. :) Hope u liked this chap, too. Anyway, how was your summer?

Dreamer22: I hope you're not too disappointed Harry couldn't explain anything in this chapter. He will in the second, let's just hope Draco will forgive him.

Megami101: I'm sorry I made them break up. Hope u liked this chapter. :)

Sad-Clown-of-Darkness: I totally agree. Poor Draco, stupid Harry... :p Thnx for reviewing.

Solarbeam: Don't worry, your English is great. Glad u liked it!

Reader: I'm glad u did. Thanks for reviewing!

Rei Sakura Li: I'm sorry for making them fight and making u wait for this chapter. Hope you liked this chapter as well.

The-majick-one-ara: I will, I promise. It's just taking more time, but I promise I'll keep writing!

Jess: I'm glad u like it. Thnx for reviewing!

Kira6: Thanks for reviewing:)


End file.
